The Unforseen Journey
by Ellojello
Summary: Revas Tabris gave everything for her family. The course of her life has always been clearly set out for her. All this changes when fate gives her a chance at a new life whether she thinks its a blessing or not. Will her desire for her freedom be granted? Will her new life lead her to a greater destiny? And will the Warden Alistair bring her the love she has always dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1 Preparation

**Chapter 1 - Preparation **

A/N: This is my first Dragon age fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon age origin and any of its characters. I hope you enjoy the story i will try and do the game justice.

-()-()-

There are many different kinds of love. There is the love for your friends, your family, your people and then there is the love from that one person that you would die for. Revas Tabris sat alone in her room. She could hear the faint sound of her people outside beginning the celebrations. Her celebration to be precise for today was her wedding day. Today was the day she was to meet her husband for the first time. Today was the day where she had to fall in love with him because she was going to be forever bound to him. Her family were over joyed when they arrange this. Revas simply smiled when her father gave her the news. She pretended to be happy because it made him happy, ever since her mother died she had given up everything for the love of her family.

Revas was a city elf. She was nothing but scum to the humans she had nothing but her people to keep her going. In the middle of alienage where she lived, stood a tall tree it was the only beautiful thing that they had. Once when she was young and still didn't understand the way of their world her mother took her to the tree and said "They planted this tree in the middle of the alienage long ago. Today it stands tall, healthy and green in sharp contrast to the city around it. For we are the poorest of the poor, the unwanted and the unwelcome huddled on the other side of the wall that separates us from the human part of the city. We are allowed to go there, to work on the docks or in their taverns and in their homes, but when dusk comes we must return. Any elf caught outside the alienage at night is likely to be mistaken for a sneak-thief or a pickpocket and let us be honest, the ones that stay out there at night probably are.

Our elder tells us that the tree is called the vhenadahl, and in the ancient elven tongue that means tree of the people. Its roots are deep and the elder says that as long as the vhenadahl lives so shall we. But he also says that there was once a time when our people lived in their own lands. He says that we were once ageless and strong, that it was the humans who took all this from us.

Is it true? Have we fallen so far? We are not unhappy. As poor as we are, we have a home. The alienage is no prison, it protects us, just as the vhenadahl shelters us. We dance and sing and make merry, stealing what moments we can to enjoy what little we have and I believe we appreciate it far more than the humans do. They have everything and appreciate nothing.

And perhaps the day will come when the humans come and try to take the alienage from us, too. If that day comes, I swear they shall regret it."

Being taught this as a child was a harsh reality check for Revas at first she cried at her mother story but she just took her in her arms and whispered, "This will not always be our future. In the Elven language your name means freedom and it is what I hope for your future. However my child you must steel yourself from the cruelty of the world. You must become stronger, smarter and wiser than the humans and I shall teach you how." From that point on her mother taught her the ways of a rouge. She learnt to be one with the shadows and wield a bow better than any of the Kings most honored hunters. Her mother not only trained her in skills of battle but taught her the delicate Elven language and what she knew of Elven history, so she may be proud of her people. Her mother would tell her stories of the Dalish and Revas dreamt of nothing else than of running away and join them.

When her mother died her heart shattered and her family fell apart. She was lost and didn't know what to do. She wanted nothing more than to escape the alienage for to her all it brought was pain. She almost ran away to find the Dalish and be a free elf but she couldn't do it, her father needed her. Her mothers death may have shattered her heart but it sucked any life out of her father. She had to watch him crumble as his only love was taken from him. She had always admired her parents love. It was one that you would only find in a story and it was one that she always dreamed of having. She was left to pick up the pieces of her family life. She gave up her dreams of freedom and stayed to protect and help her father. She continued in her training and studying but it was never the same without her mother.

She picked up one of her mothers journals and opened it. Inside it held a map of Brecilian Forest with sketches of the trees and the rivers that it held. Revas sighed and closed the book, Today is the end of any chance I have to be free she thought glumly. The door to her room opened and her cousin Shianni entered, "not ready yet? come on your groom is meant to arrive in the next hour. You need to be ready"

Revas smiled weakly, "I must of lost track of time"

Shianni eyes darted towards the book in her hand she sighed, "reading your mothers journal again? I know you miss her and we all wish she was here to see..."

"to see me to be forced to married to a man I don't love and lose any chance of freedom from this life" Revas snapped. Shianna took a step back surprised at the sudden outburst. Revas sighed and rubbed her temples, "Abelas Shianna, I am just not ready for this"

Shianna raised a brow at the Elven word but smiled and said, "I understand how you feel"

No you don't she thought bitterly as she forced herself to smile, "well at least the people will have something to be happy about creator knows they need it. Well while your here would you help me get ready"

Shianna smiled and nodded and she walked over to a chest at the end of the room, pulling out Revas wedding dress. It wasn't the most elegant dress, it was white and had vines sticked in around the hem intertwining and forming the vhenadahl in the middle, small jewels were scattered around the top of it. The white dress did little to brighten her up, even with her lightly tanned skin the dress made her look pale. Her hair was the only thing that stood out, it was a dark brown but when the sun would hit it strands of red hair would glow. Shianna began to brush her hair trying to get it to look tidy. Revas inwardly sighed, she was wearing her mothers wedding dress the dress that she wanted to wear when she married the man she loved, not some stranger.

Her father, Cyrion entered the room and he beamed at the sight of her, "Revas you look beautiful just like your mother"

Revas stood and hugged her father, "ma seranas father"

Her father smiled, "ma'arlath emm'asha"

Revas laughed, "you have been practicing Elvish?"

"oh course how else would I know what you and your mother were talking about"

Shianna cleared her throat, "well umm excuse me could you please keep it in english for those who don't speak Elvish"

Revas chuckled, "Abelas..." she paused "I mean i'm sorry"

Shianna waved it off, "anyway I will give you two some privacy. I'm off to join the others"

Cyrion smiled, "try not to drink to much"

Shianna laughed as she exited the room.

Revas smiled at her father, "so has my groom arrived?"

"Yes he has"

"well then I guess I should go and meet him" Revas moved to leave but her father snatched her arm.

He looked down at her sadly, "I am sorry Revas. I know this wasn't your idea or what you wanted"

She said nothing as she tried to keep her smile from disappearing.

"I know you have given up your dreams for our family and I..."

Revas stopped him, "I have no regrets about this." She was lying but she needed to ease her father guilt and pain, "I love you and I would do all of this again just to see you happy"

Cyrion hugged her once more, "Thank you" he whispered before clearing his throat and putting on a smile, "well your husband to be is waiting for you. Try not to confuse him with the Elven language and please don't scare him with all the rouge talents your mother taught you."

Revas chuckled, "I'll try not to"

"Nelaros is a nice man i hope you like him"

"I am sure I will love him" she said before leaving to face her new life.

-()-()-

Elven language:

Revas: Freedom

**ma'arlath** (MAR-lath): I love you

**emm'asha** (_ehm-AH-shah_): my girl

**Lethallin; Lethallan** (leth-ah-LEEN; leth-ah-LAHN): Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while lethallan is used for females.

**ma seranas:** You have my gratitude.

**Abelas** (ah-BEY-lahs): Sorrow. Also used as an apology.


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting

**Chapter 2 - Waiting**

Ostagar was all a buzz, soldiers ran from place to place carrying out their orders and training for the on coming battles. Each night more Darkspawn would face their army and each night they would win. As each battle was won there was more talk about this war finishing but Alistair and the other Grey Wardens knew better. Their leader Duncan knew this was a blight and he left Ostagar to find more recruits. He had been gone for a few weeks and in that time he had returned only twice to drop off the recruits he had manage to gather. Alistair being the junior warden was placed in charged of these two men. Daveth was a thief and a womanizer who Duncan saved from execution in Denerim and the other was Ser Jory, a simple knight from Redcliffe. Alistair spent as little time with them as he could as they wouldn't stop pestering him about the Joining. When he wasn't with the new recruits, Alistair would train and ready himself for each battle. He would stand in the training field and fight against other Grey Wardens strengthening both his sword play and shield defenses. Every so often the King would come down to the fields eager to train with all the Grey Wardens but Alistair tried to avoid him at all cost. This proved to be difficult as the King was fond of the Grey Wardens and would often join them for food and drinks around their campfire. At these moments Alistair would regretfully take his leave and retire to his tent.

With nothing much else to do when night fell Alistair would take these moments to privately practice his Templar skills. Duncan felt that it was a useful thing to know especially if they came across any Darkspawn mages. It would have been easier to practice in the fields during the day but Ostagar was now being flooded with mages and the last thing he wanted to do was make any problems between them and the Grey Wardens. The Templar training was tiring and sleep didn't seem to help. His dreams were filled with Darkspawn, in them he was among their ranks watching as they trained and prepared. He could hear nothing but a sweet song that seemed to flow over every Darkspawn egging them on. At times Alistair would get lost in the song and would forget what everything around him. As he began to relax to the song and weaken his defenses it would become stronger and become almost maddening. The Darkspawn around him grunted and roared they all turned to the shadows where two large yellow eyes stared out at them. The eyes then fixed themselves on Alistair, they narrowed at his sight. None of the Darkspawn were aware of this but Alistair knew it could see him that it could feel him. He tried to run but the song became screeching and he found he could not move. He fell to his knees as it overpowered him suddenly there was a whisper that seemed to cut through the screeching, "Warden".

The song stopped and Alistair was no longer with the Darkspawn. He glanced around him, he was in a forest, he was still dreaming. Suddenly an arrow flew right pass him impaling itself in the tree behind him. Alistair pulled out his sword and looked for the origin of the arrow. There standing across the stream was a woman, he was to far away to be able to properly see what she looked like. The woman waved and giggled, the sound echoed around him it was sweet and comforting. He wandered over to her trying to get a better look but a deep fog formed around her.

"hello?" he shouted

There was no reply.

He tried again "Hello?"

The sound of the woman giggling surrounded him again.

Alistair went to cross the stream but found it had grown into a raging river. He looked across to the woman but she had completely vanished in the fog. He sighed and sheathed his sword as he sat by the river. He scanned his surroundings more closely now. The trees towered over him and their leaves were array of different colours. The forest floor below were lush with green soft grass. He saw wolves in the distance but they took no notice of him as they bathed in the sunlight. There was something rather peaceful about this place. Alistair never wanted to leave he just wanted to lay in the sunlight and listen to the birds sing.

A whisper then carried past him on a breeze, "Warden"

Alistair sat up and looked across the river. The fog had gone but the woman was no longer there.

"Warden"

He looked around him, "Who's there?"

"Warden"

Alistair flashed his eyes open and jumped up in fright. He was back in his tent and a messenger elf was standing in its entrance. The elf seemed startled and Alistair realized he was holding a knife. He placed the knife back under his pillow and rubbed his eyes, "Makers breath don't ever wake me from a good dream"

The messenger elf bowed in apology, "I am terrible sorry but I have a letter for you"

Alistair stood up and took the letter, "Who is it from?"

"The Warden commander Duncan"

Alistair's eyes lit up as he looked at the letter, "thank you" he waved the elf away, "you can leave now"

The elf bowed again and ran out of the tent.

Alistair swiftly opened the letter and began to read,

_Alistair,_

_I do hope all is well in Ostagar and that the battles are being won. I hope you are training the new recruits in the way of the Warden as they must be prepared for the joining._

Alistair groaned at the thought of looking after those two men.

_I am leaving Denerim as we speak with a new and very promising recruit. Her name is Revas Tabris, she is a skilled rouge and has the archery skills that I dare say surpasses many of our own. _

Alistair mind flashed to the woman in his dreams.

_I will be back in Ostagar in the coming days and once i have returned the joining will begin as soon as possible. Please inform the others of my return and be sure a tent is ready for Revas._

_Duncan._

Alistair placed the letter on his bed and rubbed his face. As he began to change he was surprised at the fact that for the first time in days he was not tired. _Maybe it was because of that dream or maybe I am just happy to know Duncan is returning. _He placed his sword in its sheath and his shield on his back and left to get everything ready for Duncan return.


	3. Chapter 3 Ostagar

**Chapter 3 - Ostagar**

She wanted freedom but not like this. Her wedding had been crashed by angry drunken human nobles. They killed her friends, her groom and rapped her cousin. Revas tore threw the noble man palace and when she found the filthy Shemlen he cut him down in his tracks. Her act of revenge had placed her in trouble with the guards and now she was forced to leave when her family needed her the most. The Shemlen Warden Duncan had saved her from death but now her life was to be controlled by him. _From one prison to another_ she thought bitterly. As soon as Duncan had recruited her they had jumped on horse back and rode swiftly towards a place called Ostagar. Revas didn't even have time to change out of her blood soaked wedding dress. As she rode away from the city she sang a quick pray to the Creator to keep her family safe from anymore harm. As they traveled Duncan told her stories of the Grey Wardens and the Darkspawn they fight. Revas was interested in the story for a little while but as their journey led them into a forest like area she marveled at all the trees.

This had not gone unnoticed by Duncan, "This is your first time in a forest?"

"yes. I have only read about its beauty and seen drawing of its trees"

Duncan smiled, "this part of forest is beautiful but it is nothing compared to the heart of the Brecilian Forest."

She glanced over to Duncan, "that's where the Dalish usually reside right?"

He nodded, "yes, when they are in this part of Ferelden that is their favorite part"

Revas raised a brow, "have you ever met a Dalish?"

"One of my closest friends is a keeper in a Dalish clan"

Revas mind raced with questions, "what are they like? Are they truly fierce? Are they wise? Are they..."

Duncan raised his hand to stop her, "slow down young one"

"AbelasI have just always dreamed of joining them"

"Well maybe in your journey with the Grey Wardens you may meet a Dalish clan" he chuckled, "And with your knowledge of their language you will find they will warm up to you quickly"

With that small hope of meeting a Dalish clan, Revas found the journey and the thought of being a Grey Warden more bearable.

-()-()-

There it was Ostagar, it was beautiful better than anything she could imagine. To some it was just a dusty old ruin but to her it was like a dream. She could faintly hear Duncan talking to her about Ostagar before he was interrupted by the King. Revas gasped, even though she was elven and knew that the elvish didn't have rulers she was still raised in Denerim surrounded by humans who would kill her if she disrespected him. The King warmly greeted Duncan and then turned to her, "Ho there, friend! Might I know your name?"

Her rage at the human lord filled her _This man has allowed my people to suffer for so long and has done nothing so help us. _She looked to Duncan he nodded encouragement and she bit down her snide remarks and said, "I am Revas, your Majesty"

"I see that you are an elf friend from where do you hail"

She crossed her arms and looked away, "From one of your alienages, naturally" she could hear Duncan sigh at her remark.

"Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me going there"

_A likely excuse from a lazy Shem king, _"You have no idea how bad it is there, do you?" she spat.

"You think me ignorant of all the goings on in there" he sighed, "I want to help but I suppose trust can only come with proof but first we have a war to attend to. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostagar. The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks"

Revas rolled her eyes but again bit back any snide remark, "you're too kind, your Majesty" she said through a forced smile.

Duncan and the King continued to talk about the war. She had little interest in what they had to say, she glanced around the area and before she knew it Duncan had approached her, "what the king said is true, They've won several battle against the darkspawn here."

"yet you don't sound very reassured"

Duncan motioned her to walk as he talked about the growing darkspawn army. She responded with a few nods and comments and by the time they had reached a bridge Duncan had asked her to find a man called Alistair so they could begin the joining ritual. Revas rubbed her back and looked very displeased. Duncan chuckled, "do not fear it will take time for the joining to be prepared. Tonight you may rest and meet the other Wardens but tomorrow you must be ready."

"I will just be pleased to get out of this dress and eat something"

Duncan smiled, "I will have Alistair bring you some new armor once you and the other new recruits see me"

Revas nodded, "very well"

"feel free to wander around the camp but I ask you not to leave. If you need me I will be by the large fire in the middle of camp" Duncan then took his leave.

Revas watched him walk away before slowly walking down the stairs onto the bridge. She traced her hand across the stone railing and then stop to gazed out at the view, "bein" she whispered as the view took her breath away. The forest, fields, and swamp spread out as far as the eye could see. She felt like crying, never in her dreams did she think she would see this. She laughed at herself, "if this brings you to almost tears, what would meeting the Dalish do to you?" She shook her head and began to walk across the bridge.

The camp was full of so many people, more than she thought and there were different kinds. She ran into an elderly woman called Wynne who was a mage. A mage of all things she wanted to sneer at her because she was a shem but it was amazing to meet a mage in the flesh. Next she helped heal a sick dog and ran into a few elves. She was happy to see her own kind she was rather uncomfortable being surrounded by so many human men who haven't seen many women in months. She tried to talk to them but they were all to busy running messages for the humans. She glared at the soldiers who all stared at her strangely and finally when exhaustion hit her and she decided to search for this Alistair person.

-()-()-

The mage wouldn't stop talking. Alistair rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, _All I was trying to do was be polite_ he thought but the mage just went on and on. He was tempted to Spite him just so he would shut up but he knew Duncan would not be pleased. An elf in a bloody white dress appeared in the distance and stood watching them. _Another message elf I suppose_. _Right time to end this conversation. _Alistair raised his hand to stop the mage, "I simply came to deliver a message from the Revere Mother, ser mage. She desires your presences."

The mage glared at him, "what her reverence desires is of no concerns to me. I am busy helping the Grey Wardens by the Kings orders I might add."

"Should I have asked her to write a note?"

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner"

He rolled his eyes, "yes I was harassing you by delivering a message"

"Your glibness does you no credit"

Alistair smiled "here I thought we were getting on so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one."

The mage threw his hands in the air "enough, I will see the woman if I must" The elf girl walk towards the mage, "get out of my way" he shouted at her.

Alistair glared at him and then turned his attention to her, "You know one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together" He smiled at her, "so what's the message that you bring?"

The elf looked confused, "what?"

"your a messenger elf right?"

The woman glared at him, "I am not some slave to you Shem"

Alistair began to panic, "oh maker no I... I didn't mean it like that. Umm all I meant was every elf here does jobs"

Her glare intensified.

"oh crap no I didn't mean that. Maker i'm screwing this up. Let's start over hi i'm Alistair"

Her eyes widened, "You must be the Warden Duncan told me to see. I am Revas Tabris" she sighed, "a new Warden recruit"

Alistair beamed _Duncan has finally returned_, "its a pleasure to meet you"

Revas didn't return the smile, "Duncan wishes to see us" she turned and walked away.

Alistair slapped his head, "well done idiot. Great first impression" He took a deep breath and followed her.

-()-()-

Revas was delighted to be shown her tent. It had a small bed in one corner and in the other was a bath. She grinned at the sight of it, she was sticky with blood and dirt from a week of traveling she couldn't wait to wash it all off.

"excuse me" a small voice said the entrance of her tent.

Revas turned to see another elf, "oh hello" she said cheerily "whats your name?"

The elven woman smiled, "I am Killian. I have come to ask you if you need any hot water"

"yes I do but if you tell me where to collect it I will get it myself"

Killian eyes widen, "oh mame thats not..."

Revas chuckled, "My name is Revas. I come from the Denerim alienage"

Killian smiled, "I have a cousin there" she paused "may I ask what you are doing here? Most elves that come here are little more than slaves to these Shems"

Revas frowned, "yes I have seen that. It seems no matter what is happening in the world humans will always treat us badly. I am here as a Grey Warden recruit"

"I am glad one of us has been able to make it. Oh pardon me I have completely forgot if you would like some hot water I am happy to grab it for you"

"like I said that wont be..."

"oh no please let me"

Revas sighed, "okay"

Killian bowed and left the tent. After a few minutes she returned with a bucket of hot water and poured it in the bath. She than laid a dress on her bed "I thought you might like something else to where"

"thank you"

"if you care to the elves camp is by the dog kennels we would love you to join us for dinner"

"I will see you there"

Killian smiled and bowed before leaving again. Revas stripped off her wedding dress and sank into the bath. "thank the creators" she breathed in relief.

-()-()-

Alistair spent a most of his evening trying to find armor that would fit Revas, Duncan had told him she was an expert with a bow so he grabbed her one of the best ones he could find. He looked at all the equipment he had gathered "if this doesn't help her forgive me for earlier I don't know what will". He made his way to her tent, "Revas" he called as he entered her tent, "I have some equipment to give..." He froze as he stared at Revas naked body lying in the bath. Her eyes were closed and she hadn't seem to notice him. He knew he should leave before she saw him but his feet were firmly planted to the ground. He couldn't help but be blown away by her beauty. Suddenly her scream awoke him from his daze.

"len'alas lath'din! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Alistair began to fluster, "I... I came to give you... and then I saw you..."

"All you shems are the same all you think with is your dick"

Alistair quickly placed the equipment on her bed, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you"

Revas turned away from him, "just leave"

He dropped the equipment and ran from the tent without a word his face was flushed with colour, he felt so stupid, "At this rate she will probably kill me" Alistair wondered around the camp aimlessly not paying attention to anything until he bashed into the steel plate on Duncan armor.

"Slow down there Alistair the darkspawn aren't attacking us just yet"

"no but a very angry elf will be killing me soon"

Duncan cocked his head, "what did you do?"

"well lets just say she thinks I am a rude pervert"

"Alistair?"

He began to ring his hands nervously, "I was just dropping off her equipment when I walked into her tent and she was naked in the bath"

Duncan shook his head, "Alistair really?"

"I tried to explain myself but she just screamed at me. She really hates humans"

Duncan motioned him to follow, "Well you did just walk in on her in the bath" he laughed.

"I didn't mean to" he moaned.

Duncan patted him on the back, "Alistair she doesn't hate humans just distrusts them. Can you blame her? Her whole life she has been down trodden by humans" Duncan stopped and Alistair realized that they were just outside the elves camp. Duncan pointed towards Revas who was sitting among them, "The city elves have a tight community and one injustice to any of them effect them all. When I recruited Revas her friends had been killed and her cousin rapped by a noble man"

"That explains her obvious hatred, do you think she will ever warm up to me after well you know?"

Duncan chuckled, "You should have seen her when she met the king she looked as if she wanted to gut him. Just give it time Alistair, respect her elven heritage and treat her no differently from anyone else. You may find she will befriend you faster that way" Duncan then left Alistair to his thoughts. He watch the elves laugh and sing forgetting that they were in a middle of a war zone. He saw Revas stand up and dance with a few of the elves as they all played a merry song. He envied their spirit, no human unless drunk would be as merry as these elves.

-()-()-

Alistair dreamt of that forest again he knew that he has never been here before and he wanders why it felt so familiar. He heard that sweet giggle again but the woman was nowhere to be found. He would run through the forest but just end up back where he started the place was a never ending circle. He again sat by the river and watched the life of the forest go by. The wolves were longer there and the forest seemed empty. The emptiness seemed odd and silence creeped him out. It was like something was missing something he couldn't describe.

He woke predawn, the stillness of that forest left him disturbed. It stayed with him even now. He rubbed his eyes, "I need to do something to keep myself occupied." He jumped out of bed and geared up. The morning air was crisp and the camp was still he thought it was the perfect morning to get some training done without any interruptions. He wandered down towards the training field and noticed someone was already there. As he moved closer he could hear the distinct sound of arrows being fired. Then when the person finally came into view it was Revas, she was wearing the scale armor he had found her. Alistair watched as she fired five arrows in a row without flinching, each one hitting its target one second after each other. _Duncan wasn't wrong_ he thought _she is amazing with that long bow_.

"may I help you shem?"

Her voice startled him, "I uh only came down to train"

She didn't remove her eyes from her target, "then train" she fired another arrow "I am not going to stop you"

Alistair didn't move.

Revas lowered her bow and faced him, "why are you still staring at me?"

"I umm... I wanted to say i'm sorry about last night" _please let her not still be angry_

"forgiven"

He was stunned, "wait what?"

Her gaze soften slightly as she spoke, "you are forgiven"

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, "not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but may I ask why?"

Revas motioned to her armor and bow, "I realized that finding amour to fit an elf must have been difficult. I would like to think that if you went through all that effort to find it you wouldn't be the type to barge in on a woman in her bath."

Alistair sighed with relief, "well i am glad I am in your good books again"

She returned to her training, "it will take a lot more than that to be in my good books Shem"

-()-()-

Revas absolutely loved the wilds she bounced around as they walk through the swamps and trees. _The Shems must think I am insane_ she thought cheerly. The clean air and green surroundings filled her with glee but all that came to an abrupt end when they finally ran into darkspawn. Revas was horrified at the sight of them at first, she froze as one of them charged her but Alistair jumped in the way beheading the beast. She shook herself out of a daze and began firing every arrow she had. She thought fighting them was bad, collecting their blood was worse, she actually had to touch the vile thing. Its stench rivaled that of the alienage on a rainy day. She was glad when they had collected enough blood for the joining ritual and now all they had to do was Grey Warden treaties in a ruin. Revas felt it was rather strange that it took them to only now to look for these treaties. She just shrugged the feeling off concluding it was just some trail Duncan had planned for them. They made their way to where the treaties were last reported to be but when they got their they were greeted by a witch named Morrigan. The three Shem men acted like frightened boy so Revas took control. It was a good thing to because if she left it to them they would have never been introduced to the witches mother and received the treaties all before dinner time. Once they returned to camp they were told to prepare for the joining.

-()-()-

Daveth and Ser Jory were dead. Revas whispered a small prey for them, _they may have been human but they were good men they deserve peace_. Duncan approached her with the chalice "It is your turn." Revas panicky glanced from the chalice to Duncan and than to Alistair. His face was grim she gazed at him with pleading eyes but he looked away. The chalice was now firmly in her hands she was trapped it was either death from the drink or sword. Duncan smiled and nodded at her. Fear gripped her stomach as she lifted the chalice to her lips, the metal was cold to touch but the blood that now trickled down her throat was like fire. She could hear Duncan faint words "from this day fourth you are a Grey Warden". Her head began to throb and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She could feel her insides burn the pain seemed to never end. Then something cool washed over her and her mind began to ring with a song. She did not understand the words but it lifted her up and seem to transport her somewhere else.

Her vision became clear and she jumped back in fright as only meters away stood a large dragon. It was looking out at the large army of darkspawn. It's voice hissed in her ears, "My children it is time for war!" All the darkspawn cheered and began marching out of the underground area. The dragon sniffed the air, "what is this?" its large head turned and stared right at her, "first a human Grey Warden catches my eye and now an elf." The dragon hummed to himself, "How very interesting" Revas backed away from the dragon this only seemed to amuse it, "you smell different from the other Grey Wardens. Its not because your an elf... no its something else something i've never smelt before"

"stay away from me"

The dragon bared his teeth, "ah you can understand me good. Listen carefully Warden..." before the dragon could finish a flash of blue light hit Revas and she awoke in a forest. She gasped, "Where am I?" She walked forward she knew this place it was like in her mothers journal. She realized she had dreamed of places like this but if was different there was something odd about this place She stopped at a stream and across it she could see a outline of a man. _Is it a human or elf? _She wandered, "hello" she called to him. The man turned his head as if he heard something but he did not turn to look at her. She took a step into the stream but it suddenly grew and became dangerous. "Excuse me, do you know where we are?" the man made no sign of hearing her. Revas huffed _pointless _she turned around and scanned the area. She was alone with the trees there was no sign of life here. A strong gust of wind blew past her knocking her down.

A hiss echoed around her, _"_You may be safe there but I will find you, Warden."

Revas awoke with a fright, she was breathing heavily she looked around she was safe in her tent. She could hear the faint sound of the song disappearing from her mind. She looked over to see Alistair sitting next to her bed. He was asleep. She smiled at the familiar face. Alistair slowly awoke from his dream to see her staring at him.

He smiled at her, "good your awake, Duncan will be pleased. How do you feel?"

"like shit"

Alistair laughed, "yes that tends to happen" he paused "did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my joining."

Revas didn't want to speak of what she saw and heard.

Alistair continued, "We only lost one person at my joining still it was horrible. I am glad to see you made it"

Revas smiled, "thank you I am glad I made it to"

Alistair then reached out and placed an amulet in her hands, "it is filled with the blood from the joining to remember what we have lost"

The amulet was warm in her hands, she only nodded her thanks

Alistair stood up and stretched, "right well before I forget Duncan want you to join him in a meeting with the king. It is starting soon so you better get ready"

Revas groan in displeasure and Alistair only laughed before leaving her tent.

-()-()-

The mission was suppose to be quick and easy, get to the top of the tower and light the beacon they did not expect the swam of darkspawn to block their way. They fought tirelessly to the top of the tower only to be greeted by a huge ogre. As the beast turned to face them blood and gore dripped from its mouth. It roared and large chunks of human flesh flew out at them. Alistair was the first to charge at it distracting it long enough for Revas to begin firing a storm of arrows at it. The ogre threw Alistair to one side and charge at her. It steps shook the ground and as it neared her she slipped out her dagger slicing it heels and she rolled away from the attack. The ogre crashed into the wall and began to stumble around dazed. Revas saw the large gash that she made in its leg and began to fire at him. Alistair swung his sword in the air and began to stab at the dazed ogre.

Revas noticed its legs quiver and she scream, "its about to fall cut its head off"

Sure enough it fell to its knees and Alistair sliced its neck open. Blood poured all over him but he took no notice of it as he ran to check on Revas, "are you okay?"

She waved him off, "yes fine just a few scratches now lets light that beacon"

He nodded in agreement and ran to the fire place. Once the fire was lit they both sat and rested. However it was short lived as more darkspawn bashed down the door and charged at them. Revas was the closet to them she could feel hopelessness fill her as streams of arrows hit her. Alistair than tackled her to the ground. He laid on top of her their faces nearly touching as he used his large shield to protect them both from the attacks. She gazed up at Alistair and whispered, "Dareth shiral" before slipping out of conciseness.

-()-()-

She could feel the wind in her hair she opened her eyes slowly and could see the battlefield below her. She couldn't see who was winning she then looked over and saw Alistair, he was being held by a large bird talon. A loud roar got her attention and she stared off into the distance where she saw a large dragon flying. The bird that seem to be carrying them turned away from the dragon and before Revas could see anything more she slipped back into darkness.

Elven language:

Bein (bane): Beautiful

**len'alas lath'din** (_len-ALL-us LATH-deen_): dirty child no one loves

Dareth shiral: good-bye

**Abelas** (ah-BEY-lahs): Sorrow. Also used as an apology.


	4. Chapter 4 What Now?

**Chapter 4 - What now?**

There's fire everywhere. Darkspawn surrounded her but they don't see her, fear still grips her. The soldiers are fighting a losing battle all around her. She can hear Duncan cries she turns "Duncan!" he doesn't hear her so she runs towards him. She feels the ground shaking beneath her, she turns, an ogre is chasing her. Revas runs faster but she trips. The ogre is on top of her now but it kept running. She glances up to see that it's heading right towards the King, "look out, your Majesty!" she screams. The king turns and the ogre gasps at him and begins to squeeze. Revas rockets up and reaches for her bow, she begins to fire at the beast but the arrows passes right through it. The ogre squeezes harder and the sound of the kings bone being crushed echoed through the valley. She screamed and watched as Duncan tried to avenge the fallen King only to suffer from the same fate. She frantically fires more arrows desperate to help somehow. She hears a loud roar as huge shadow flies over her. The darkspawn cheered and then the maddening song began. She stares out at all the dead bodies "no one deserves this not even humans"

"But they will suffer it. They will all suffer it"

Revas looks up and see the dragon sitting on the ruins, it was watching her. Revas began to fire at it the dragon chuckled. It let loose a jet of flames. She closed her eyes prepared for death. She could feel her body burn, her blood boil, she fell to her knees. She involuntary opened her eyes. She was no longer on the battlefield, she was in that strange forest and it was burning. Why was it burning? She looked to the sky she could see rain clouds in the distance, _they will never get here in time the forest will die_. She tried to run but her body wouldn't move she was in so much pain, she couldn't breath the smoke was suffocating to her.

-()-()-

The forest was on fire. Alistair panicked he couldn't believe this beautiful place was burning. _What's going on? _He glanced around, he needed to escape but he didn't know how. No matter where he ran he would end up at the same place. _The river, I need to get in the river it should take me to safety if it doesn't drown me first. _ He ran towards the river just as he was about to jump in he saw the woman lying on the ground, "hey! hey! Get up!" She didn't move. Alistair tried to cross the river but the smoke became to intense and then a demonic face flashed in front of him. Alistair yelped in fright.

-()-()- 

His eyes shot open his body was stiff and he felt like lead. He could feel something warm next to him and Revas laid bandaged up next to him. She was so pale and drawn her forehead was beaded with sweat but he was glad to see she was still breathing. Her hair covered part of her face he reached over to brush it away.

"you may have been resting next to her but it doesn't mean you may touch her" Morrigan sat across the room from them.

"Morrigan?"

"yes you fool"

He looked around he was in her hut, "what am I doing here?"

"mother saved you from the battle"

_The battle? _his brain click, "What happened? Did we win?"

Morrigan laughed, "would you be here if you did?"

Alistair heart shattered _Duncan, _"So they're dead? all of them?"

Morrigan nodded,

"no the Grey Wardens, the King, Duncan. How... how are we going to stop the blight now?"

"it seemed one of the generals quit the field leaving them all to their fate. As for your blight speak with my mother for answer because I have none."

_Loghain _Alistair sat up and gazed at Revas, "will she be alright?"

Morrigan looked grave, "Once you leave I will change her bandages. The arrows did do a lot of damage" she sighed, "there is something more concerning"

"what?"

"I do not fully understand it as I have never come across it before"

"what is it?"

"if you remain silent fool" she hissed "I will tell you"

Alistair bowed his head, "sorry"

"It seems as if something is missing within her. Mother picked up on it but is as closed mouth about it as ever" Morrigan placed her hands on her hips, "now I have had enough of talking to you be gone so I can change her bandages"

Alistair stood up and looked for his equipment, Morrigan pointed to a chest and he changed. Alistair glanced back at her still body, "once I have spoken to your mother I will be back. I will not let her wake up alone"

-()-()-

The past few hours blew past her. She had awoken to Morrigan tending to her wounds she was happy to be awake and away from the battlefield and the burning forest. She thought being awake would be an escape from that nightmare but then discovered that she and Alistair were the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden. It was a lot for her to wrap her mind around but she could see Alistair was handling it far worse. Morrigan told her that he did not leave her side for the past few days. Revas was surprised and when she saw him she smiled. He lit up at the sight of her walking but his smile disappeared very quickly. They discussed that they needed to gather an army and Flemeth set them off with her daughter Morrigan to begin that quest. The first thing they needed to do was leave the wilds, get somewhere safe to spend the night so they could really discuss things. Morrigan suggested that they head to a town called Lothering and as they journeyed there the Mabari from Ostagar that Revas had helped ran towards them with a horde of darkspawn behind him. It wasn't difficult to kill them and to Alistair delight she had decided to keep him. She was pleased that he was happy with the dog and she had always wanted one as well. She name the dog Fen which means wolf in elvish.

Night fall came quickly and they were still a days walk from Lothering.

"I suggest we set up camp soon" said Morrigan

Alistair rolled his eyes, "yes with what camping equipment?"

Morrigan glared at him, "I was just giving a suggestion fool"

"witch"

"oh ouch is that all your tiny mind could come up with?"

"enough you two! Morrigan there must be a farm house around here"

Morrigan thought for a moment, "I believe there is one close by however I do not know if they will take us in"

"I am sure they will lead the way"

Morrigan nodded and they began to follow her. It only took a few minutes until they found the farm. Revas stopped before they made it to the door, "ah Alistair you better do all the talking"

"why's that?"

Revas pulled her hair over her ears, "humans don't take to fondly to my kind"

"I'm sure that once we tell them we are Grey Wardens they wont care"

Morrigan snickered, "you are such a fool"

Alistair shook his head and knocked on the door, "i'll show you"

An old man open the door, "yes may I help you?"

Alistair smiled, "hello sir we are Grey Wardens. We are just traveling through but have no where to stay for the night. We were wondering if you might have a room or two that we may rest in"

The old man looked at each of them briefly, "Grey Wardens of course come on in, would you like something to eat?"

"that would be very kind of you"

The old man moved aside to let them in, "Susan! we have guest could you fry up some food. Oh where are manners my name is Richard"

As Revas walked past him her hair slipped revealing her ears.

"wait elf" he growled

She froze

"your kind is not welcome in my house" Richard cried

Alistair walked over to her side, "please sir she is a Grey Warden"

"Warden or no an elf is not welcome in my home. You two may stay but she can not"

Fen began to growl and Revas patted his head, "shhh Fen" Revas glared at him, "Where should I sleep then, Shem"

"You may sleep in the barn with all the other animals"

Revas rolled her eyes, "oh how original"

Richard push her out the door, "if you don't like it then you may all leave"

Revas glanced at the others and then clenched her teeth, "no that would be fine, sir". Alistair went to protest but she raised her hand and stopped him, "it's fine Alistair you two have a good feed and rest, come Fen"

Fen barked happily and followed her to the barn.

-()-()-

Revas had found a large stack of hay and laid down on it she sighed and scratched Fen's ears, "Shems are always like this"

Fen whined

"it's okay boy I'm used to this"

Fen looked up at her with soft eyes. Revas smiled and curled up next to him. His ear then picked up and Alistair walked through the doors. "Revas?"

"hello Alistair" Revas sat up and saw he was holding a plate of food, "is that for me?"

"yeah I thought you might be hungry and it wasn't fair that you weren't allowed in the house"

She shook her head, "That's the world we live in, Alistair. Shems hate elves and treat us like dogs"

He strolled towards her and handed her the plate of food. She took it gratefully and began eating, "why do they treat you like that?"

Revas began laughing, "are you kidding me? Were you taught nothing where you were raised?"

"No I mean why do you let them?"

She shook her head, "what do you expect me to do? Kill every human that disrespects me?"

Alistair sat down next to her, "you are a Grey Warden being an elf shouldn't matter to them"

"Alistair you seem to be one of the only human I have ever met that doesn't care that I am an elf" she threw her hands up in the air "The only reason I am helping you stop the blight is to save my family." Her mind then flashed to her nightmare of the battlefield "No one deserves to suffer from the blight no matter what. I am not fond of humans but maybe after the blight is over then the Shems will respect my kind"

Alistair remained silent.

She sighed, "Alistair I never chose to be a Grey Warden if I had my way I would be with a Dalish clan learning more about my people and being free. I never got the chance and now here I am"

Alistair looked away from her.

"I am not going to abandon you I'll see this through. Besides we are the last of the Grey Wardens"

He smiled, "well I'm glad you are sticking with me"

"of course I am you may be a Shem but you are my fellow Grey Warden" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He smiled, "do you want to discuss where we should go next?"

She shook her head, "no lets wait until we are in Lothering"

Alistair nodded and then looked around, "ah would you like some company?"

She giggled, "no point both of us sleeping in the cold"

Alistair stared at her strangely.

"what?"

He shook his head, "nothing I have just never heard you giggle before it's very sweet"

She smiled, "thank you, now go and get some sleep"

Alistair stood up, "you sure? you're not going to be to cold? I could sneak you out a blanket"

"Its fine Alistair, Fen can keep me warm"

He jumped up and ran to the door, "no, no i'll get you a blanket"

"Alistair it's..." but before she could say anything more he ran out the door.

Revas curled up next to Fen, "he is a strange human"

Fen barked happily

She laughed, "I didn't say it was a bad thing"

Fen whined

"oh shut up you silly dog" Revas scratched behind his ears. Fen soon fell asleep but she fought to stay awake. She didn't want to dream she was frightened of the nightmares.

-()-()-

Their journey to Lothering was uneventful until they ran into highway men who they had to deal with. Alistair noticed that as they made their way through the town, helping all those they could, Revas would continue to check her hair making sure her ears never showed. It made him sad that she had to hide who she was to the world. He knew she wasn't ashamed of being an elf that she only did this to make things easier for them. He watched her closely as she saved a Quari prisoner and he joined their little group, she seemed to have lost some of her fire since Ostagar. He couldn't blame her he wasn't himself since the battle as well.

His mind wondered to the night before, her giggle echoed through his head. It was so familiar but he knew he had never heard her laugh before. _It sounded just like the woman in my dreams_ he shook his head _That's_ _not possible _but still he couldn't shake that thought. Their last stop was the local inn so they could sit down and decide where to start gathering their army. When they entered they were stopped by Loghain's men. They were about to start a fight when a Chantry sister tried to interfere but they didn't listen to her. Revas glared at the three men and before they had a chance to attack she pulled out her knife and slit the throats of two of them and held the last one captive, "send Loghain a message the Grey Wardens live and we know what really happened. We will be coming after him, emma shem'nan" The man sprinted out of the inn as soon as she let go of him and everything inside went back to normal.

After talking to the Chantry sister Leliana, Revas accept her request to join them. Leliana believed that the Maker told her to help them, "just what we need more crazy in the group" Alistair mumbled.

Revas glanced at him and smiled. She turned back to Leliana and said, "well do you know anywhere to get camping supplies?"

"oh yes I believe I can gather some from the Chantry"

"that would be lovely" she looked at Sten, "Can you go with Leliana and help her gather the supplies"

Sten just grunted and left, Leliana smiled and followed him.

Revas, Alistair and Morrigan sat down. Alistair motioned for three drinks and then said, "so Lothering it's as pretty as a painting huh"

Morrigan rolled her eye, "ah, so you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

He glared at her, "Is it my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? what would you do if your mother died?"

The biggest grin formed on Morrigan's lips, "Before or after I stopped laughing?"

He rolled his eyes _heartless witch, _"Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked."

Revas sipped on her meed, "What did you want to talk about, Alistair?"

"his navel, I suspect. He certainly has been contemplating it for long enough" Morrigan snickered

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life." He hissed

Morrigan wickedly smiled, "I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so"

_Moving on _"Anyway... I thought we should talk about where we intend to go first"

Revas shrugged her shoulders, "We should try and use these treaties, I assume"

"I agree. Have you looked at them?" he asked as he pulled them out of his pack.

She nodded.

"There are three main groups that we have treaties for: the Dalish elves" he saw Revas face light up "the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first"

Revas was silent for a moment, "is there a way to contact the Grey Wardens?"

Alistair shook his head, "Short of leaving Ferelden to seek them out, the only place to send word to would be Weisshaupt Fortress, and that's thousands of miles away"

Revas turned to Morrigan, "What do you think we should do?"

"Go after your enemy directly. Find this man, Loghain, and kill him. The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety"

"yes, he certainly wouldn't see that coming! And it's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and..."

Morrigan raised her hand to stop him "I was asked for my opinion and i gave it. If your wish is to come up with reasons why something cannot be done, we will stand here until the darkspawn are upon us"

Revas slammed her fist on the table, "enough Shems! this is getting us nowhere" The two of them went silent, "Now, which one is the closet?"

"Redcliffe or we could go searching in Brecilian Forest for the Dalish." He answered

Morrigan snorted, "yes and that could waste precious days. If we are going to go find the Dalish than we need more information on where to find them."

"and where can we find that information?" He asked

"I am aware that the Circle of Magi has a large library i suggest we go there first"

"its not a bad idea" He grumbled

Morrgian smiled, "then we can do around about trip. Go to Orzammar, than Redcliffe and on our way to Denerim we can find the Dalish."

Leliana and Sten then walked back into the inn carrying a few bags. Revas turned at look at them before returning her attention back to Alistair and Morrigan, "right we have a plan and now some equipment so lets head off" She than skulled the rest of her drink and stood to meet Sten and Leliana.

Elven language:

**Emma shem'nan.** (_EHM-mah shem-NAHN_): My revenge is swift.


	5. Chapter 5 Road to the Circle

Chapter 5 - Road to the Circle

They were a day out from the Circle, Revas marveled at the changing scenery first the field of Lothering and then as they drew closer to their destination they were surrounded by trees. The area wasn't thick with trees as there were large areas of grass where she would see rabbits and deers grazing. She was happy that she was finally seeing the world however as the day grew old she began to slow down, Alistair stopped and turn to her, "Are you alright Revas?"

She waved him off, "I am fine" she continue to catch up to the others then notice Alistair was waiting for her, "you don't have to wait for me you know"

He smiled, "I thought you might like some company"

"I have Fen for that" she said patting the dog next to her

Alistair rubbed the back of his head, "I meant of your own kind"

Revas smirked at him, "I didn't know you were an elf"

"what? ... I ah meant... ah... You know human company... no that doest sound right"

Revas giggled at his stuttering, "I am only playing with you, Alistair"

He blushed, "oh... ah right I knew that"

As they continued to walk Revas let out a great big yawn and Alistair laughed. She looked up to the sky, the sun was just setting, "I suppose we should find a place to make camp for the night" She bent down next to Fen and rubbed his head, "could you go find a place off the road for us to camp in" Fen barked happily and ran off into the trees. Revas stood up and went to tell the others.

-()-()-

Once Fen had returned and shown them their camping spot, setting it up was a breeze. Revas joined Leliana in hunting down their dinner as the other set up fire. Revas had never hunted before and Leliana gave her some great tips of how to stalk a prey. Before long she had shot down five rabbits as it seemed to be the only animal they would come across. Leliana was please with their catch saying, "Rabbit stew tonight" in a sing song voice. As they returned to camp Revas looked out at everyone, she was surrounded by humans but this didn't seem to bother her as much as it would have. They didn't care that she was an elf which was refreshing but still she thought It would be nice to have someone of my own kind to talk to. After her meal she laid down on her bedroll and gazed up at the stairs they were so beautiful, before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

-()-()-

Alistair watched Revas curiously, she was the only other Grey Warden left but he still didn't know anything about her. His heart sank at the thought. All his friends, his only real family were dead Duncan was dead. It seemed no matter how far away they got from Ostagar the people there still haunted him. He fixed his eyes on the fire, I should have been there on the battlefield. I should have save Duncan. I shouldn't be alive not without all of them. The flames danced in front of him they were gentler than the one that torched Ostagar. A whimper caught his attention, he glance over at Revas. She was tossing and turning violently, Fen tried to nuzzle her awake but it did nothing. Alistair raced over to be next to her, he knew what was wrong, She finally getting the nightmares he thought glumly. He waited for her to wake up and when she finally did it was with a small scream.

He watched her panting heavily before her eyes fixed onto him, "Bad dreams, huh?"

She shivered and Fen moved closer to her, "it seemed so real..."

Its time to tell her, "Well it is real, sort of. You see part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them. The archdemon, it... 'talks' to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

Revas eyes widened, "the archdemon? is that the dragon?"

"I don't know if it is really a dragon, but it sure looks like one. But yes, that's the acrhdemon. It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say that they can understand the acrhdemon a bit, but i sure can't" He tried to smile, "anyhow, when i heard you thrashing around, I thought i should tell you. It was scary at first for me to"

Revas scratched Fen ears and gulped, "I'm not frightened"

He chuckled he knew she was lying he could see it in her eyes always trying to be the brave one, "I screamed like a little girl. Duncan thought i had someone in my room. Not embarrassing at all"

Revas smiled at him but said nothing. He didn't know what to do next so he patted her on the back and said, "well if you need me i'll be by the fire" He stood up and sat back in his original place. He felt so stupid I should have hugged or something let her know she not alone in this and out of the corner of his eye he saw Revas hugging Fen, lucky dog. He watched as she walked around the camp talking to everyone, getting to know her new companions. The entire time he could see had a weight on her shoulders but the other didn't seem to notice and if they did it didn't appear that they were saying anything about it. Finally Revas came to Alistair side and sat down next to him. He suddenly became aware at how close she was sitting next to him. It was comforting. There was silence between them for a short while until Revas said, "I am looking forward to getting to the Circle"

He raised his brow, "yeah it is a magical place" he joked

"I would imagine so with all those mages in it" she laughed, "no I mean I can't wait to find the books on the Dalish."

"oh, you know we could turn around and head to the Brecilian Forest to find them if you want"

She looked up at him, "Creator no"

He was confused, "I thought you wanted to meet them?"

"yes I do but not yet i'm not ready. I want to be stronger and wiser of the world before I meet them. I don't want to seem like an ignorant city elf to them"

"fair enough"

She looked over to Leliana, "Leliana told me a story about the Dalish history. Some of it I knew but I felt so silly that I didn't know more"

"why should you feel silly you were born in the city"

Revas sighed, "My mother taught me all she knew about them. She had written down some of their language and the tinniest bit about their religion"

He stared at her blankly

"they don't believe in the Maker they believe in the Creator."

He rubbed the back of is head "well we can stay there for a few days if you like or we could ask to borrow the books"

"we shouldn't stay there to long, no" She smirked, "I think I will 'borrow' the books"

Alistair chuckled slightly and then became silent. The two of the stared at the fire, he was enjoying just sitting close to her but then Fen ruined it all by crawling in between them. He glared down at the dog who gave him a smug look. Revas smiled and began to scratch Fen's ear. After a few more moments of silence she glanced up at him.

"Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

He was surprised at her question but he didn't want her pity. He shook his head, "you don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did"

"He was like a father to you. I understand"

Do you? Alistair sighed, "I... should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it, not when so much is riding on us, not with the Blight and... and everything. I'm sorry"

She smiled up at him which gave him comfort, "There's no need to apologize"

"I'd... like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once this is all done, if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of"

Revas placed her hand on his, "He had you"

Her touch made his hand tingle, "i suppose he did. It probably sounds stupid, but a part of me wishes i was with him. In the battle. I feel like i abandoned him"

Revas's eyes became distant, "I... no, I understand completely" she whispered

"of course i'd be dead, then, wouldn't I? It's not like that would make him happier. I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe i'll go up there sometime, see about putting up something in his honor. I don't know." He gazed down at Revas, "Have you... had someone close to you die? Not that i mean to pry, I'm just..."

Revas frowned, "i saw plenty of death in the Alienage"

Alistair squeezed her hand hoping that it could comfort her as her touch comfort him, "yes, i suppose you... must have. I can't even imagine, really. Thank you. Really, i mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little."

She smiled up at him, "Maybe i'll go to Highever with you, when you go."

He was touched at her kindness, "I'd like that. So would he, i think"

Revas removed her hand and resumed scratching Fen's ear. Alistair hand felt cold without her and he couldn't help but wanting to be Fen at this moment. To have her affection like he did.

-()-()-

Revas was glad that she could be some sort of comfort to Alistair in his time of need. When he spoke to her about his wish to be on the battlefield with Duncan she shuttered. She had saw it all how he died, how he fought for the king. She would have told him but what comfort would it bring him? She wished she had never seen the battle. The two of them talked for most of the night until the others had finished resting and they could be on their way. Revas asked about how he had become a Grey Warden.

Alistair shrugged, "same way you did. You drink some blood, you choke on it and pass out. You haven't forgotten already, have you?"

Revas rolled her eyes, "ha ha. Very funny"

Alistair beamed, "I do my best. What can I say?" he laughed, "Let's see, I was in the Chantry before. I trained for many years to become a templar, in fact. That's where I learned most of my skills"

The Chantry strange, "You don't seem like the religious sort"

"you're telling me. I was banished to the kitchens to scour the pots more times than i can count. And that's a lot; i can count pretty high. The grand cleric didn't want to let me go. Duncan was forced to conscript me, actually, and was she ever so furious when he did. I thought she was going to have us both arrested. I was lucky"

Revas cocked her head, "Why did the grand cleric want to keep you?"

Alistair scratched his chin, "i wonder that myself. It's not as if she valued me highly. I think she just didn't want to give anything to the Grey Wardens, is all. The Chantry didn't lose much. And i think i can do more fighting the Blight anyhow rather than sitting in a temple somewhere." Alistair paused and she could see tears form in his eyes, "i'll always be thankful to Duncan for recruiting me. If it hadn't been for him, you know I would never..." Revas motioned for Fen to move so she could sit closer to him, "I wouldn't have..."

Revas hesitated for a moment not sure what to do. She could see him fighting back his tears and without thinking she hugged him, "He was a good man" She felt his body tense at her touch. She didn't know why she was hugging him or whether it would at all help but then she felt his arms wrap around her.

"He was. A good man" he whispered, "who didn't deserve his fate, that much i'm sure of"

"Ir abelas, ma vhenan" She could feel him nodded his head even though she knew he didn't understand her. He then he released her and she weakly smiled at him. He looked away seeming very distant. She allowed the silence for a while before trying to cheer him up. She stood up and grabbed the dirty pots and tossed one over to Alistair.

"hey, what was that for?"

She put on the cheekiest smile she had, "well since you are so familiar with cleaning pots i thought you could do the honor"

Alistair laughed

She was glad she could at least do that. She motioned him to follow her to the pond. "come one i'll help.

-()-()-

As they approached the Circle Alistair told her about the Templars that control the mages. Revas found it very interesting. She couldn't help but feel pity for the mages. Their life wasn't so different than the elves in the alienages, always being watched and are controlled on what they can do and were they can go. She was glad Alistair never became one she couldn't imagine him being cruel to anyone not that she ever wanted to see him like that. She was quite fond of his kind soul it is rare in a human she thought. It was night fall by the time they reached the lake. Revas looked up in wonder and the tower however she slightly shivered at the thought of it being no more than a prison. Morrigan saw her reaction and said, "do not worry. Tis all that those mages know of life"

Sten grunted, "take comfort that in your land they are allowed to live. In Par Vollen mages are killed at birth or chained and muted"

Those facts gave her little comfort. She made her way to the Templar on the docks. He rudely informed her that no one was to cross the lake to the tower. She stated that she was a Grey Warden. The templar didn't care and she glared at him. "you will allow me to cross"

"No"

"I am warning you"

The Templar laughed, "and what are you going to do about it elf?"

Revas clicked her finger and Fen snarled at the Templar. Sten followed his action, drawing his sword and pointing it at the Templar neck. "You will allow us to cross" Sten growled.

The Templar yelped in fear and began shaking, "even if I... I wanted to... I cant not tonight"

"fine" Revas hissed, "we need rest anyway. We will return in the morning and you allow us to cross" She than snatched his neck and squeezed, "oh and its Warden to you Shem" The Templar clawed at her fingers and she released him.

He rubbed his throat gasping, "Of course Warden. Anything you say Warden"

Revas turned and headed towards the inn. Alistair ran up next to her, "Was that really necessary?"

She stopped and turned to him, "Alistair we are in a war. If we wernt and this wasn't a Blight than I would be kinder. I would wait. But I can't we just don't have time to"

Alistair nodded, "I understand but..."

She raised her hand, "please may we talk about this another time. I am tired and hungry" She than turned an entered the inn.

The inn itself looked old and didn't seem like it saw many travelers. The owner grinned at the sight of them. He welcomed them with open arms. When she moved closer to him to order food, drinks, a warm bath, and a room for each of them he hesitated. He notice she was an elf but before he could say anything she informed him she was a Grey Warden and placed a bag of coins on his table. That night they all ate well and drank gleefully. At one point Leliana stood up on the tables and began dancing and singing. It seems the old Bard has been released in her. Revas stood and took to retire for the night but before she left she turned to Alistair and said, "oh Alistair if you need something please knock first. I would hate to have you catch me in the bath again"

Alistair began to blush as she walked away. The other stared at him and laughed asking him to tell them what that was about. Alistair sank in his chair embarrassed.

-()-()-

She was in that forest again. The ground was littered with ash from the fire. She wished she knew where this place was, why she kept coming back to it. Revas was glad however to be here than dreaming of the darkspawn. This place was safe it seemed nothing would harm her here. The wind blew past her and the ash from the ground lifted up into the air and was swept away. She could hear the forest around her creek and to her amazement they began to regrow and heal any damage the fire left. In mer moments the forest was lush and grew small flowers began to grow and she could hear birds singing. Revas smiled and then a thud caught her attention. She turned around and there sitting on a stump was an elegant long bow with silver arrows. She picked the bow up and marveled at it. The craftsmanship was spectacular, there were words carved in the side of it but she did not recognized them. She than picked up the arrows. She looked around and found a target board hanging high up in the trees. Revas fired at it. The arrow hit the bullseye and then the target disappeared and on the tree behind it another one appeared. She fired at it and again a bulls eye. Further in the forest another target appeared and Revas ran towards it and fired at it. This process repeated itself and soon she found that she was alone deep in the forest. She scanned the area but the only thing she saw was a hawk. It stared at her intensely and its eyes followed her where ever she moved to.

A voice than echoed around her "Vir Tanadahl. Way of Three Trees. First, the Vir Assan, Way of the Arrow: fly straight and do not waver."

Revas arrows began to glow.

"Second, the Vir Bor'assan, Way of the Bow: bend but never break."

Then he bow glowed

"Third, the Vir Adahlen, Way of the Forest: together we are stronger than the one."

The trees around her began to sway in response to the voice. Revas spun around, "who's there?" There was no response. The hawk squawked at her and then the bow and arrows vanished and she was back by the river. The hawk remained with her but stayed high in the tree tops. Revas was confused, she had no idea what just happened. She looked across the river and saw the man again.

-()-()-

Alistair was fed up with coming to this empty forest. He thought maybe this was his way of blocking out the darkspawn dream but couldn't he at least dream of a place more interesting. Why did he pick this place he had never seen a place like this in real life. He wandered around the forest he knew that he would end up back at the river. As he walked he found the tree grew thicker "well this is new". As we wandered deeper into the forest he noticed a wolf following him. He would have felt threatened but it just seemed like it was curious of him but still he kept his distance. Alistair then came to a small clearing and in there was a man in armor. _Finally some life_ he ran towards the man. "hello" he armored man turn to look at him.

"Oh there friend"

Alistair waved at the man, "ah hi there, can I ask where we are"

The man laughed, "in the fade mortal"

"yes I know that but where in the fade?"

The man shook his head, "I do not know"

Alistair sighed, "then what are you doing here?"

"i sensed a Grey Warden and was eager to meet him"

Alistair was a little taken aback, "I am Alistair of the Grey Wardens"

"and i am the Spirit of Valor"

Alistair was again shocked, "what is the Spirit of Valor looking for me?"

Valor pulled a sword out and gave it to Alistair, "I came to duel you. Test your valor. Grey Wardens are meant to be great warriors"

Alistair took the sword, "I have no interest in fighting you"

Valor pulled out another sword, "come now I will not harm you"

"no"

"now Warden I have not come all this way to be denied training you"

"training me? but you said you wanted to fight?"

Valor laughed, "yes I need to see how well you can already fight"

Before Alistair could say anything Valor swung his sword at him. Alistair blocked the attack and push Valor away. The two fought furiously. The sound of their sword hitting one another rang through the forests. Alistair swung, lunged and parried all the attacks he could but he was never able to land a hit on Valor. On the outskirt of the battle the wolf that was following Alistair watched. The battle felt like it had been going on for hours until finally Valor raised his hand to stop the fight. The sword in Alistair hand vanished and Valor bowed, "you fight well Grey Warden but there is so much that you need to learn" Valor backed away from him, "however I have spent to long in this realm. There is trouble else where that i must attend to. When you return here seek me out the forest will show you the way" The forest around Alistair vanished and he was back by the river.

Alistair was confused at why all of that had happened why his dream was so bizarre, "it must of been something I ate" he then turned around to see the woman across the river she was waving to him. "hello" he shouted but she did not reply. He could see her talk but like her he couldn't hear anything. He pointed to his ear and shook his head motioning to her that he couldn't hear her. She nodded her head as if she understood. Alistair tried to cross the river but as soon as he touched it a thick fog would appear and the river would grow larger and more dangerous. He shook his head. He wonder why once before he could hear her giggle and now he couldn't hear her at all. He sat down and she did the same. They both gazed at each other even though all he could really see was an outline of her. She wave and so did he. They both tried to use body language to talk, _If there was any one here to see this they would think we are crazy. _He stopped and shook his head, _well at least this time i see her she's not lying on the ground in a middle of a fire. _He looked around _There has got to be a way to talk to her. _Suddenly the woman disappeared and the fog covered any image of the other side of the river. Alistair sighed he was alone again.

Elven language:

**Ir abelas, ma vhenan:** I am filled with sorrow, for your loss


	6. Chapter 6 Circle of Magi

Chapter 6 - Circle of Magi

The Circle was a mess. Abonations and blood mages were creating havoc. The Templars were ready to slaughter every mage in there. Revas screamed in protest, "they are still people! You will not kill them!" She than ran into the heart of the tower in a quest to save them all. Revas ran into the mage Wynne that she met at Ostagar. Wynne explained everything to them and joined them on their trip to the top of the tower. Revas was horrified at what was happening to these mages. She never imagine that this could ever happen. She had heard of course that this was one of the main reason that mages were locked up but she still couldn't believe it. She could hear Wynne mutter curses under her breath and Alistair was doing the same. A large trail of blood seemed to follow them.

Revas threw open the doors, piles of bodies were scattered across the room. Blood and gore was smeared on the wall and in the middle of it all was another demon. It was disgusting it looked like a giant tumor was growing all over it.

"oh what have we here?" it asked

"Time to die demon?" Revas snarled

"now don't you feel tired after all that fighting"

Revas could feel her legs weakening and her eyes becoming heavy.

"its a sloth demon" Wynne cried

"I cant keep my eyes open" Alistair yawned

Revas fell to her knee, "we have to fight it" She heard her team fall to the floor. She glared up at the sloth demon

"shhh, sleep" it hissed.

-()-()-

Revas woke in her room back in the Alienage. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, "just a dream?" she heard a knock on the door.

"Revas?"

Her head shot to the door, "mother?"

Her mother opened the door and smiled at her, "who else would it be emma lath"

Revas jumped up and hugged her mother tightly, "Mamae! I have missed you so"

Her mother laughed, "i have only been in the other room"

"i had a strange dream that i was a Grey Warden and i was fighting the Blight and you were..."

"A Grey Warden my my first you wanted to join the Dalish and now the Wardens your dreams are getting bigger"

Revas backed away from her mother, "you were dead"

She frowned, "now that not nice to say"

Revas shook her head and smiled "it was only a dream mamae"

"well no point dweling on it. Now come we have to go to the markets"

"isnt it past curfew?"

Her mother laughed, "curfew honey we own Denerim"

She looked confused, "what?"

"dont you remember the rebellion? We stored and trained with weapons for months and then we took over Denerim by surprise. You lead the charge remember?"

Revas shook her head, "no i dont"

Her mother smiled, "come the people will remind you"

The two of them walked out of the house and through Denerim. Revas was amazed at how different it was from her dreams. The streets were clean and filled with gardens. There were more elves than humans but they both seem to get along so perfectly. It was paradise to her no fighting no nothing. But something didn't feel right, things were too perfect. As she looked through the crowd she found that she was looking for Alistair. She could never see him, it saddened her and then she thought of Fen her trusty pup. Now the world didn't seem so perfect. She looked up at the beautiful blue sky there was a lone hawk flying above. She had seen that hawk before. It flew down and landed on a stall in front of her. She froze as their eyes locked.

Her mother grabbed her arm, "why are you stopping?"

"something not right mamae" her mind flashed with memories

"what do you mean?"

"you're not my mamae" her bow and arrows appeared on her back, "this place isn't real"

Her mother smiled wickedly, "You are smart, my trap didn't fool you" the people in the market surrounded her, "but I wont let you escape"

Revas smiled and ready her bow, "i like to see you try and stop me" The hawk squawked and she began to fire.

-()-()-

Alistair looked around, he was in a large room in a large bed. At the end of his bed was Fen sleeping. The space next to him was empty. He sat up and looked around. Fen looked up at him and barked.

"hey boy, i'm up" he didn't recognize anything around him. _Where am I_. There was a knock on the door, "come in"

Duncan entered the room, "still in bed Alistair?" he laughed.

Alistair heart jumped, "Duncan your alive"

"more so then you appear to be"

"but you died at Ostagar"

"there you go with your wild imagination" Duncan then threw a shirt at Alistair. "come on Alistair time for training"

He got out of bed and put his shirt on, "Are their darkspawn around?"

Duncan smiled, "not since we defeated the blight at Ostagar"

"What?"

Duncan motioned him to follow, "enough question Alistair come"

Alistair followed Duncan obediently. They strolled through a large fortress all the Wardens Alistair trained and fought with passed by and greeted him. He smiled it was good to be back with his family. As they exit to the bright outdoors he heard the sound of arrow fire. He let his eyes adjust to the suns glare and then he saw Revas. Her hair flowing in the wind and a large smiled on her face. She gazed at him and giggled, that sweet giggle of hers. "Alistair!" she cried in joy.

"Revas?"

Revas ran to him and leaped in his arms. He caught her instinctively and she kissed him. Her tongue slid into his mouth. He responded immediately, which surprised him but only made her want him more. Her mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer than he imagine. She tasted tentatively with her tongue. She broke the kiss and his face was flushed. He let go of her and she smiled up at him. _When did this happen? _he wondered but not that he was complaining.

She took his hand, "come Alistair i have a suprise for you" she then dragged him off towards the fortress.

"what about training?"

"i'm sure Duncan wont mind you doing it later" she said.

Revas dragged him through the fortress and into the kitchen. She pushed the doors open, "ta da" she sang, "I found your sister"

Alistair looked past Revas to a woman with two kids running around her, "Goldanna?"

"Alistair? Brother is that truly you?"

He nodded, _When did i tell Revas about my sister?_

Goldanna smiled, "Revas found me and she dragged me off to live here" she laughed "These are my two sons" she pointed to the children, "i am making a pie"

Alistair glanced down at Revas she smiled at him _Something is not right here. _He heard the sound of Fen walking into the room. Alistair glanced at him Fen sat on the ground and in a flash he turned into a wolf and then turned back. He jumped back suprised.

"what's wrong Alistair?" ask Revas

He looked around him once more. He knew something was wrong but he had his sister, Duncan was alive, the Blight was over, and Revas cared for him. Why should he find anyhing wrong with this world.

Revas handed him a plate of cheese and he was set.

-()-()-

She had fought through so may different nightmares, she had saved all her friends but Alistair and now she entered his dreams. It was not what she expecting she was not expecting to see herself.

Alistair and the others didnt seem to notice her. Revas stayed in the shadows. From what she learnt in the other dreams was if she went in there and began attacking everything than she would end up fighting her friends. She knew that she should infltrate and make him realise this was all a dream. So she waited for the other Revas to leave the room. She followed silently waiting for the perfect moment. She pulled out her knife and sliped closer. The other Revas didnt notice her and then it was over and the other Revas fell to the floor and dissapeared. It was a strange feeling to kill herself but she had to keep going. No time to dwell. Revas returned to the kitchen and saw Alistair he turned to look at her and smiled.

"Revas come in, Goldanna is making a pie"

"Alistair may we talk in private please"

"Sure we can go to my room" he winked at her.

She looked at him strangly as he dragged her off. Once they were in his room she closed the door, _right time to wake him up, _"Alistair I..." Alistair grabbed her and kissed her. She pulled away from him, "what the hell are you doing?"

"kissing you"

"why?"

"you kissed me first"

"oh thats a great argument"

Alistair threw his hands up in the air, "you women are so confusing"

"We're confusing you male are so... Argh." _get contorl of yourself wake him up. _She sighed_ "_Alistair you need to listen to me. This place isnt real. You are in the fade trpped by a sloth demon"

Alistair cocked his head, "what are you talking about?"

"think about it. Where were we last? What were we doing?"

"I dont know what you are talking about"

Revas rubbed her temples, "We were fighting the Blight. We were helping the mages"

"the Blight is over"

"no its not. Look i know it is tempting to stay here. You have everything you want but its not real and you will die"

Alistair closed his eyes and the room around them began to dissapear, "But... Duncan is... And i..."

Revas took his hand, "i know but please wake up"

The room fully dissapeared and he was begining to vanish, "Revas? where are you going?"

"i'll see you soon okay dont worry"

-()-()-

They had intrupted Uldred just in time. He was about to transform another mage into an abomination. The man looked deranged. He had a wild festering look in his eyes as he turned to greet them. "Ah... look what we have. An intruder. I bid you welcome. Care to join our... revels?"

_Ah and what do we have here another power hungry crazy human... joy. _Revas crossed her arms, "I take it you're Uldred"

"oh. Very obsevant" he laughed, "i'm quite impressed you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants. Ah, well, they are propably better off dying in the service of thier betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independance"

"i'm sorry. Are you upset I killed your lackeys?" she mocked

His smile grew larger, "we needn't fixate on who killed whom. That doesn't help our relationship"

_Oh joy he is attempting to bond with me, _"What are you trying to accomlish by torturing these people?" she pointed to the mages.

Uldred raised his hands into the air, "A mage is but the larval form of something greater. Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abomination, when we have trule reached our full potential!"

_My Chantry?_

"Look at them!" he violently pointed at the mages, "The Chantry has them convinced. They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious."

"You're mad! There's nothing glorious about you've become Uldred!" Wynne shouted.

He glared at Wynne, "Uldred? He is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am more than her was"

_Oh joy this is getting better by the second._

"I could give you this gift, Wynne. You and all mages. It would be so much easier if you just accepted it. But some people can be so stubborn."

Revas smiled_ Finally human stubborness paying off_, "I'm glad so many of them stood up to you"

"And what good did that do? I still won" Uldred snarled. "I even have the first enchanter on my side, dont i... Irving?"

Revas glanced at the old man who looked like he had been beaten to an inch of his life.

"What have you done to him?" screamed Wynne

Irving coughed up blood, "Stop him... he... is building an army. He will... destroy the templars and..."

"You're a sly little fox, Irving, telling on me like that. And here i thought he was starting to turn" Uldred sneered in crazy glee.

"N-never" Ivring spat.

"that's enough out of you, Irving" He shot a bolt of lighting at Irving, "He'll serve me, eventually. As will you..."

_Oh this shold be intersting, _"what's that supposed to mean?"

Uldred wiggled his finger, "Oh, i'm not stupid. Do you think i'm going to let you wander around this tower, knowing you are a pawn of the Templars?" He bared his teeth, "you are a thorn in my side and i must remove you before you fester" he hissed.

Revas cringed in disgust, "Did you have to use such a disgusting analogy?"

"no, but it served to bring the point across. I cannot let you be, but killing you... such a waste"

_But killing you will be such a pleasure_ the thought made her smile.

"Your raw potential, with the strength of a demon behind it, would be unstoppable. I can do that- I can give you power, and a new life"

Revas looked back at Alistair, fear was written all over his face as if he thought the offer tempted her. She looked back at Uldred. The thought of power was tempting but not that kind of power. "That doesn't sound very appealing to me" She heard Alistair let out his held breath.

Uldred frowned, "I don't think you opinon matters. That is what i've decided, and that is what will be done. Fight, if you must. It will just make my victory all the sweeter" Uldred than transformed into a giant beast.

_Great another demon and a big one at that, my day is now complete. _Revas fired at it and their fight began. Two demons charged at her she was able to dsipatch them easliy. She made her way to the wounded mages she had the Litany and she had to be ready for when Uldred tryed to change them. Alistair slashed and stabbed at the demon but it seemed to have no effect. Uldred swipped at Alistair knocking him down. The beast went to crush him and Revas fired at Uldred head trying to distract him. It worked but all to well. Uldred than turned on her. She looked down at the mages next to her, they would be killed if she didnt move. Revas fired at Uldred's head aiming to puncture his eye, she than turned and ran. He followed her, hot on her heel. She leaped over one of the dead bodies not knowing that there was another not too far from it. The extra body caught her by suprise and tripped over it. She landed face first on the floor. Her vision became blury, she could feel the ground shaking as Uldred neared her. She flipped over and aimed at him. She couldnt clearly see where he was as the room seemed to spin around her. She could feel blood trickle down to her lips. Her nose was broken. She licked the blood away and took a deep breath trying to clear her head. She could hear a voice echo in her mind, "Vir Assan, Way of the Arrow: fly straight and do not waver." She released her arrow and prayed it would hit her mark. The arrow sliced through the air burying itself in his eyes. Uldred roared in pain and flailed around as blood sprayed out into the air. Revas fell back to the ground in pain. She could hear Alistair roar in anger and then the sound of flesh being torn. Uldred fell to the floor with a sicken thud and raced to her side. Wynne closely followed him. The world around her seem to fade away as a warm glow filled her. The flow of blood seem to stop as her nose painfully reset itself.

She tried to stand but Alistair scooped her up in his arms. "Lets get you somewhere warmer" he began to walk down the stairs.

"What about Irving?" she asked

"Wynne will look after him"

Revas rested her head on his chest. She was too tired and in to much pain to argue with him.

As they walked down the Templar Cullen ran up to them, "did you kill all the mages? Are all those abominations dead?"

Alistair stopped, "we were able to save the innocents"

"What?" Cullen shouted, "I told you they all must be killed! They are all abominations! Blights upon this world!" He than pointed at Revas curled in Alistair arms. "you see what they can do? That elf said she was strong, that she could handle this but she was wrong. How can you trust her wisdom?"

Alistair glared at Cullen, "You were not in that battle. You did not see what we saw. Revas fought bravely and with more strength than any Templar or human could ever"

"and yet she is curled in your arms like a pitiful little..."

Alistair freed an arm and punched Cullen in the face, "Don't you ever disrespect her again or else it will be my sword in you belly" He than returned his arm to hold her more securely before leaving Cullen nursing his now broken nose.

Revas remained silent through all of that. She gazed up at Alistair and smiled. She couldn't believe that he would stick up for her, an elf. He was truly a rare human and her affection for him began to grow ever more steadily.

-()-()-

They had saved the circle and the mages were happy to help them with the blight. Revas asked if she could grab any books they had on the Dalish and they were happy to give them to her. After all she did just save them. She was so happy, she jumped up and down like a child when they handed her the books. There were books on their history, their mythogy, their reiliogn, their culture, their lanuage, and so much more. She was eager to read them all and was sure that this would make sure she would be ready for the Dalish. Once they had packed the books Revas was just glad to be out of the tower and back on the open road. As they walked she noticed that everytime Alistair looked at her he would blush. She shook her head and whispered, "Alistair dont be embarassed what happen in the fade doesnt mean anything here. I wont say anything"

He smiled, "thank you"

She patted him on the back, "no problem"

As she walked she contiously glanced over at Bodahn cart. All she could think about was reading those books. She heard Alistair chuckle.

"Go and read them" he said

She looked up at him he seemed a little down. She had a feeling it was still to do seeing Duncan in the fade. "No it's okay i will read them at camp. Right now im happy jsut walking with you"

The comment made him smile, "well i'm glad"

There was silence between them and then she asked, "Alistair could you tell me about the Grey Wardens?"

He smiled, "what would you like to know?"

"everything you know. We have a long walk to Orzammar"

Alistair began to chat away about his time with the Grey Wardens, their history and everything he knew about them. She could see the subject made him happy and for her it was interesting. She chuckled to herself _its a win, win. _Morrigan looked back at the two with a frown. Alistair glared at her and continued talking. _Those two really don't like each other _she thought with an amused smile.

Elven language:

**emma lath** (_EHM-mah lath_): my love

**Mamae** (mah-MAY): Mother


	7. Chapter 7 Can We Keep It?

Chapter 7 - Can we keep it?

Their trip to Orzammar took an unexpected turn as they ran into a merchant who out of nowhere handed Revas a Golem control rod told them how to wake it up and where it was before running off. Revas jumped up in excitement she had never met a Golem and this seemed just to perfect. She ordered the group to head off to gather their new Golem. They didn't complain she didn't think any of them were too eager to go into Frostback Mountains just yet. Revas was hoping that collecting the Golem would be simple but in her life nothing ever was. The town where the Golem lived was infested with darkspawn and they now had their oh so honorable duty of killing them all. Revas was glad to find most of the townspeople safe but before she could wake up the Golem there was one last task she had to preform. Find a missing child somewhere in the depth of the house they were in. _Shouldn't be to hard _she thought. Oh how she was wrong. Just when they found the child they had to defuse a delicate situation with a demon in cat form. Revas groaned in displeasure _not another demon i have had enough with these things. _The demon was holding the child hostage in some sort of trance. All the demon requested was to be freed of her prison. She played along with the demon little game and just when the demon was about to take the child body Revas pounced. The child screamed an ran out of the room. The demon hissed at her and transformed into its real form before attacking her. Revas took pleasure at killing this beast _to hold a child hostage is truly sick this thing deserves to die._

Now they stood in front of the Golem, "Dulen harn" she cried.

The Golem twitched and began to move, it looked down at Revas inspecting her, "And not even a mage, this time. Probably stumbled across the rob by accident, i suppose. Typical"

"you could be more thankful" She growled at its rudeness.

The Golem seemed amused, "It thinks i should be thankful? Well, of course it does. Why would it not? I stood here in this spot and watched the wretched little villagers scurry around me for, oh, i have no idea how long. Many, many year"

"oh" Leliana whined, "you poor dear! That would be... really, really boring"

"and the villagers had no idea they were being watched? Creepy" said Alistair.

The Golem stared at Revas strangely, "It... Does have the control rod, doesnt it? I am awake, so it... must..."

"yep right here in my left hand" She smiled

The Golem cocked its head, "I see the control rod, yet I feel... Go on. Order me to do something."

"alright give Alistair a big hug"

"hey!" He shouted in protest

Revas giggled, "try not to crush him"

Alistair pouted, "thank you I suppose"

"and... nothing? I feel nothing. I feel no compulsion to carry out its command. I suppose this means the rod is... broken. I have no idea what i want to do. I am glad to be mobile, is that not enough?" said the Golem

Revas threw the control rod away, "well you're welcome to come with me"

Alistair jumped in surprise, "Are... you certain you want to bring that thing with us? It could be dangerous. And large"

She laughed, "Think of it as a portable battering ram"

He scratched his chin, "good point. Better it than me, anyhow"

The Golem walked towards them, "I will follow it then... for now. I am called Shale, by the way."

"I am Revas, please to meet you" she reached her hand out for a shake

Shale looked at her blankly, "This should be interesting"

-()-()-

As they returned to the road to Orzammar they were stopped by a woman in distress. Revas eyed her suspiciously and whispered to the other, "keep your guard up this could be a trap". She was right and a pack of bandits ambushed them. They fight was quick and clean these bandits weren't very skilled save for one elven man who gave Revas room for pause. She had never felt comfortable killing another elf and luckily the fight only left him unconscious. Revas lightly kicked his gut to wake him up.

The elf moaned and groaned before looking up at her, "Mmm... what? I... Oh. I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But i see you haven't killed me yet."

The elf accent surprised her, she had never heard one like it. Revas crossed her arms and glared at the assassin, "That could be easily rectified"

"Of that i have no doubt. You are most skilled. If you haven't killed me, however, you must have kept me alive for some purpose, yes?"

"You seem awfully glib for a prisoner"

The assassin chuckled, "It is my may, or so i am told. Let's see, then. I assume you kept me alive to ask me some questions, yes? If so, let me save you time and get right to the point. My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which i have failed at sadly."

"I'm rather happy you failed"

"So would I be, in your shoes. For me, however, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesnt it? Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career"

"too bad for you, then."

"Yes, it's true. Too bad for me"

"What are the Antivan Crows?"

Lelianna jumped in here explaining that they were an infamous order of assassins. Zevran than went on to explain that he was hired by Loghain, which didn't surprise her. He than went on to strike an agreement between them. In being allowed to live Zevran would join her and help her on her mission. Revas couldn't denied that having another elf in the group was tempting but he was an assassin. He made a vow not to harm her if she allowed him to join them.

"Why would I want your service?" she asked

Zevran smiled, "Why? Because i am skilled at many things, from fighting to stealth and picking locks. I could also warn you should the Antivan Crows attempt something more... sophisticated... now that my attempts have failed. I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted suitors? No?"

Revas heard both Fen and Alistair growl. She had to stop herself from smiling as she replied, "no"

"I like a woman who knows exactly what she wants, i really do. So What shall it be? i'll even shine armor. You won't find a better deal, I promise"

Revas thought for a moment before accepting the offer. She knew it was a risk but they needed help and he had already proven to be a skilled rouge that might even have a few tricks that Revas could learn. She could hear Alistair curse under his breath. Revas sighed she didn't like him angry but she couldn't please everyone.

-()-()-

Alistair watched as Revas made her nightly rounds in talking and greeting their new companions. He didn't mind Shale to much the golem didn't seem like it was going to kill any of them any time soon. He could not say the same about Zevran. He hated the fact that she allowed him to live. She argued with him that they needed all the skilled help they could get. He knew she was right but it didn't stop him from hating it. Alistair glared as he watched her sit and talk with the elf. Zevran seemed to cheery to him and he always made passes at Revas which made him hate the assassin more.

"you watch her like a wolf watches over its mate. Tis amusing" Morrigan chuckled

He didn't bother looking at the witch, "i see you have left your little cave to talk to me. Pardon me if i dont feel honored"

"I did not come to talk to you fool. I came for some dinner but seeing you pout how could i resist"

Alistair dragged his eyes away from Revas to glare at Morrigan, "I am not pouting I am just watching over her"

"call it whatever you would like fool" Morrigan than bent down to fill her bowl with the bubbling stew.

Alistair returned his attention to Revas, "I don't trust him"

"there we are in agreement"

He laughed

"I do not trust the assassin but i trust Revas and her judgement. Beside it must be nice for her to have one of her own kind here"

He glanced at Morrigan curiously, "what do you mean?"

"She is an elf surround by humans. We may be her friends. She may trust us but she will never feel like one of us. She needs someone to talk to who understands her people plight" With that Morrigan turned and left him to his thoughts.

Alistair than notice Revas get up. He pulled out his sword and began to sharpen it trying to look like he was doing something. She sat down next to him and he couldn't help but smile. "done talking to the assassin?" he asked

"clearly i'm talking to you" she joke

Alistair chuckled. Revas tapped her leg and he could here Fen run over to her with that simple command. He smiled and said, "so what do you think of the Frostback mountains?"

"they are beautiful"

"yes they are. Lets just hope it doesnt snow any time soon. I don't think we have the right gear for it"

"oh I am sure Bodahn will have something in his cart" Revas hummed a tune to herself for a little while before saying, "So you said this Arl Eamon raised you?"

He smirked, "Did I say that? I meant that dogs raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. A whole pack of them, in fact"

Fen barked and Revas giggled, "That would explain the smell"

He was surprised _She is playing along, _"Well, it wasn't until I was eight that i discovered you didn't have to lick yourself clean. Old habits die hard, you know"

"Uh-huh. Slobbering dogs. I see"

Alistair looked up in the sky with fake wonderment, "Or did i dream all of that? Funny the dreams you'll have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground, isn't it? Are you having strange dreams?"

She placed her hand on his, "Only ones where we're making mad love in my tent"

Alistair face went completely red, "I... oh. I think I... completely lost my chain of thought... oh, there it is." Revas giggled as she removed her hand and all he could think was, _evil beautiful woman_. He cleared his throat trying to make the blushing stop, "Let's see. How do i explain this? i'm a bastard. And before you make any smart comments, i mean the fatherless kind. My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe Castle who died when i was very young. Arl Eamon wasn't my father, but he took me in anyhow and put a roof over my head. He was good to me, and he didn't have to be. I respect the man and i don't blame him any more for sending me off to the Chantry once i was old enough."

"He wasn't your father? So you know who is?"

"I know who I was told was my father. He died even before my mother did, anyhow. It isn't important. Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, which caused all sorts of problems between him and the king because it was so soon after the war. But he loved her. Anyhow, the new arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as his bastard. They weren't true, but of course they existed. The arl didn't care, but she did. So off i was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well. The arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me."

Revas glared intensify at the fire, "what an awful thing to do to a child" She growled.

He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her, "Maybe. She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumors were true herself, I bet." His hand slid away from her shoulder and went to his neck as if he was reaching for something. "I remember I had this amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away i tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered" His hand fell and he bowed his head, "Stupid, stupid thing to do. The arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but i was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything... and eventually he just stopped coming"

Revas began to stroke his arm in comfort, "You were young"

"and raised by dogs. Or i may as well have been, the way i acted. But maybe all young bastards act like that, I don't know." He gazed up at her, "what about you? How was your up bringing"

A look of pain flashed in her eyes and he regretted asking. She took a deep breath, "It was hard and unpleasant. The constant fear of humans coming in and killing us. The poor living conditions. The total lack of freedom" she paused, "I had my family though, my father was kind and gentle always making a bad day brighter. My mother was smart and beautiful she taught me about the Dalish and life outside the walls. She taught me how to fight and protect myself and always look the fact that a person was human or elf. It was a hard thing to do after..." Her voice trailed off and Alistair placed his free hand on hers, "after she was killed" she finally whispered.

He said nothing.

"she always told me that inside we all have the same heart, the same blood, that underneath it all we are the same." Revas gazed out into the fire, "I always wanted freedom, always wanted to see the world but i never thought it would be like this" she then smiled at him, "I am glad that I am not doing it alone"

He returned her smile, "So am I"

-()-()-

They were one day away from the entrance to Orzammar. The days seem to shorten as the snow cloud hovered above them menacingly. Finding safe a comfortable surrounding for a camp sight was hard but as the even grew old they eventually found one and had finished setting it up. Alistair sat by the camp fire trying his best to stay warm. In the distance he could see Revas sitting by her tent reading her third book on the Dalish. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted an excuse just to be near her but all the excuses his brain would come up with were dumb. He was never good at this she was always the one coming to him to talk. She always knew what to talk about and what to say. _Argh this shouldn't be this hard _he thought irritably. Suddenly something soft and wet touched his nose. He looked up into the sky and watch as so began to fall _brilliant_. As they trekked higher into the mountain Bodahn had given them all fur lined coats to keep them warm. Alistair looked around the camp. Everyone seemed preoccupied with what they were doing. Sten was walking around the camp on sentry duty. Leliana and Zevran were talking about maker knows what but he notice that Zevan kept touching Leliana leg. Shale and Morrigan stayed out of the main camp area doing their own thing and Wynne it seemed was testing out some new spells. Alistair eyes than focused on Revas, he noticed she was shivering. Without thinking he went to her side and draped his fur coat over her.

She jumped in surprise at his touch but then smiled at him, "oh no Alistair don't worry about me. I don't want you being cold to"

Alistair backed away from her so she couldn't return the coat, "no, no don't worry about me I am big enough to handle a little snow" she went to argue but he stopped her, "Revas your shivering. You need it more than I do so please take it"

She pulled the coat over her a bit more, "thank you"

He sat down next to her, "your welcome"

She smiled before returning to her book.

_Talk to her about the books. Ask her to teach you about it or something don't just sit here in silence. _"Ah... so... ah... how are the books?"

She beamed up at him, "wonderful! In the first book I learnt about their religion, did you know that they had nine gods? Each representing different aspects of their lives like death, hunting, crafting etc. That there was a Fen'Harel or The Dread Wolf, that could walk on the mortal land and with the gods in the end the wolf tricked the gods and thats why the elves believe the gods didn't help them. Oh and I learnt about thier crafting techniques and hunting style. Right now I am reading about their culture and language."

"wow that is a lot"

Revas blushed, "I am sorry its just reading these is like a dream come true"

"Just wait until you actually meet the Dalish"

Revas laughed quitely.

Alistair rubbed the back of his head akwardly, say something. "I was wondering... maybe if... you could teach me a bit about the Dalish."

Revas raised a brow, "really?"

He smiled, "yeah like maybe some of the language and culture, you know the stuff you are reading about"

She looked down at the book and then back at him, "Are you sure?"

"yeah it would be a great way to kill time while we are at camp"

She closed the book, "Most of it you can read in these books"

"yes but i would love to learn from you"

"oh" she smiled, "well umm... where would you like to start?"

"how about with the language, so I know when you are insulting me"

She giggled "very well Lethallan" She handed him on of the book, "I will try and teach you but you must read the books as well"

He took the book _well at least when I read I will have her near me, _"very well"

She smiled, "so lets get started"

Revas began to speak in the elvish tongue and translate it to him. He listen intently to her but his mind was racing. He didn't really know if he would pick any of this stuff up. He also wondered if she thought him strange for wanting to learn about the elves. But as she talked a huge smile stretched across her face. She was happy to have someone to talk to about it and he was happy to have more time along with her.

Elven language:

**Lethallin; Lethallan** (leth-ah-LEEN; leth-ah-LAHN): Casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar. Lethallin is used for males, while lethallan is used for females.


	8. Chapter 8 Orzammar

**Chapter 8 - Orzammar**

Orzammar was in political chaos. Any relief from being out of the cold was cut short as they were thrown into the deep end. The only way they could gather the dwarves for their army was to help them choose a king. Unfortunately that meant they had to choose sides and Grey Wardens were meant to be a neutral party. Alistair informed Revas of this but she shrugged saying "We are past the point of fence sitting" He agreed with her but he hated politics. They seemed to do more damage than good. Revas decided that it would be best to talk to the people of Orzammar before she chose sides. As Alistair thought the people were just as divided as the politicians were and Revas seemed to get flustered at what to do. He suggested that they go to the local inn and eat before continuing. She only nodded as she wondered over to the inn. Alistair frowned, _it isn't fair that she has to make all the hard decisions. _As the group sat down and ordered their food Revas buried her face in her hands. Alistair leaned next to her and slightly nudged her, "hey, are you okay?"

She weakly laughed, "no"

"what can I do?"

She looked up at him, "You don't happen to know which king would be better for the Durgen'len"

_Dwarves _he though, he was glad that some of the lessons she was teaching sticked, "well Bhelen wants change which may benifit Orzammar but Harrowmont claims that the late king chose him and he is renoud as a fair leader."

Revas shook her head, "I dont know, I dont want this discision"

"You are the one who said we cant be fence sitting"

Revas glared at him and he imedately knew he said the wrong thing, "I know what I said and i stick by it" She stood up raising her voice "but i thought that you and the others would for once help me" She than turned her back and left in a rage.

The others fell silent as they watched her leave. Fen growled at them and then sprinted off after her. Alistair frowned he felt ashamed. The others looked at him with a simliar feeling in their eyes. He stood up and left the table raising his hand when the other went to follow. They all sat back down and returned to what they were doing, their voices more sober than before.

Alistiar found her sitting on the edge of the wall that surrounded the lava. The glow of the lava and fire gentally lit her face, she looked beautiful. Alistiar leaned agaisnt the wall next to her, he notice she was playing with a ring on her finger.

As if she read his mind she said, "i was once forced into a deicision it was one that was about to shape my entire world chageing me forever."

"was it becoming a Warden?"

"no that ended up freeing me"

His eyes darted to the ring, "than what was it?"

"I was about to get married"

Alistiar face drained of colour, "M... Married"

She frowned, "yes agaisnt my wishes. It is tradition in the alienage what little we have"

"Well what happened?"

"The wedding was crashed by noble men who eneded up killing my groom and rapping my cousin"

He looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry"

She glanced at him, "dont be, what's done is done I got my revenage" She than flicked the ring into the lava. They remained quiet as she watch the ring dissapear. "Why do i have to be the one making all the hard choices"

He placed a hand on her leg, "you are our leader. You are the strongest out of us all"

"i still need help" she whispered

Alistair then pulled her off the wall and into his arms, "i'm sorry I shouldnt have burden you with all the responsiblity. I promise you i will start taking my share of it."

She smiled at him, "Can you pick the king for me then?"

He chuckled, "how about Bhelen? He might be ruthless but he wants change and i think its something the world needs"

She nodded her head, "okay"

He began to lead her back to the inn, "come on lets get something to eat before we meet him".

-()-()-

They spent the rest of the day running around Orzammar getting all the task required to meet Bhelen done and when they finally got to meet the prince he sent them on what he said was their last task. Defeat The Carta in Dust Town, _Killing every member of the Carta, ah its good to be a Warden _Revas thought sarcastically as she violently made her way through through the Carta base. By the time they were through she was exhausted and even though she couldn't tell day from night in Orzammar her body begged for sleep. She felt Fen at her side helping keep her straight as she walked and once they had entered the Diamond District her knees began to quiver. _I can not seem weak in front of all these nobles_ Revas willed her body to keep going and for a short moment she thought she had control, that was until her right leg gave out. Before she fell she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist lifting her up. Alistair smiled at her as he helped her to continue walking. She felt her heart flutter at his touch and her body tingled in the places he was holding her. She wanted to thank him but it seem something had stolen her words. She glanced up at him quickly taking in his features, his strong chiseled face, bright eyes, tanned skin, broad shoulders. She wandered whether it was her fatigue taking away her ability to talk or him.

As they approached Bhelen Revas straightened up and tried to stand without Alistair help. She could feel her legs protesting and her body weakening but she could not afford to appear weak to Bhelen, not when future relations between the Grey Wardens and Orzammar rested on her leadership. She dug deep within herself was able to briefly inform Bhelen of their success. He was pleased and began to rattle on about something to do with becoming king. Revas could not hear him as her ears began to ring and any sound was drowned out. She nodded her head as Bhelen talk and tried to seem like she was listening. Suddenly he had stopped talking and was staring at her strangely. _Oh crap what am i suppose to talk about? What was he talking about?_

"ah..."

Alistair than walked forward, "I mean no disrespects prince Bhelen but my companions and I have journeyed from the Frostback mountains and all through Orzammar completing your task, with out any real moment of rest I might add. We are hungry and tired and have injuries from our latest battle to attend to. If we may be shown to our quarters with perhaps some food brought to us we would be in your debt."

Bhelen nodded, "I will have the servants show you to the guest wing. Once you are fully recovered in the morning we shall discuss our next move"

Alistair bowed, "thank you kindly"

Several servants than entered the room and began to lead them away. Revas stared at Alistair, she was a little shocked. He laughed at her stares, "don't look to shocked back in the Chantry i had to talk my way out of many things."

Revas felt Fen nudge her forward and she found that she was in front of a large room. Fen barked happily and ran to the bed. She stared at it, it looked so soft and warm and inviting. She was so enthralled with wanting to jump into that bed she almost missed the servant telling her that supper will be brought to her in a little while. Revas thanked the servant and then glanced at Alistair who was still next to her. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "well ah... sleep well... I am just in the next room... not that you needed to know that"

Zevran then slipped in behind her and whispered, "yes and I am just down the hall. However if you would like some company i am happy to share your bed"

Fen growled from inside the room and Alistair grabbed Zevran collar pulling him away from Revas, "and this is why i am in the next room"

Zevran gave him a slight smile, "oh so you would like my company dear Warden?"

Alistair instantly let go of Zevran, "Maker no!"

Zevran pretend to pout, "No? shame, no matter I am sure my sweet Lelianna or maybe my dear temptress Morrigan will want some bed companion"

Lelianna laughed and Morrigan flashed him a warning glare her hand lit up with magic. Sten glared at them all and grunted, "We waste time talking. Rest. There are many darkspawn to kill in the morning"

"oh yes I do look forward to crushing some squishy skulls" Shale agreed.

"well you to are a bundle of fun" Zevran joked before making his way to his room.

Wynne strolled towards Revas and Alistair. She waved her hands in front of them, a blue glow lit the air, "You two seem to be in fine conditions. Revas you do seem to have strained hamstring, I have done what I can but now you need rest." She waved her hand, "So shoo off to bed the both of you"

Revas giggled, "fine good night"

Alistair smiled at her, "good night"

She than shut the doors to her room and hobbled as quickly as she could to the bed. Fen was sprawled across the bed. She looked at him with amusement, "are you going to move?" Fen barked and rolled to one side. Revas collapsed onto the feather filled bed, Fen snuggled in beside her and sleep soon took her.

-()-()-

The forest was still. Revas slowly inhaled the clear crisp air. Her eyes firmly shut. Her fingers twisted around her bow. Her sharp ears poised listening for any movement. Her fingers twitched by her side. A branch snapped. Her eyes flashed open and an arrow was released in a second. The arrow sliced through the air and impaled a small rabbit. The hawk watched over her from high in the tree tops. It screeched at her success and flew down to snatch the dead rabbit. Revas smiled as she watched the hawk fly away. She didn't know why but just knowing the hawk was close by in this relem made her feel safe. She still didn't fully understand why she would only ever return to this place in her dreams but with nightly hunting and archry training she assumed it may be a Grey Warden thing. _Maybe its my way of blocking out the nightmares_ she thought as she sat down on the soft grass. She glanced across the river, _I only wish I could talk to whom ever it is over there. He must know where we are and why we're here. _A deep growl echoed around her. She jumped and looked for the source of the growl. On the edge of her small clearing was a bear. She reached for her bow but it had vanished _Fuck! _Revas jumped up and ready herself to run but the bear made no sign of agression it looked as if it was courios of her. Revas settled herself back on the ground and watched the bear. The hawk flew down and landed on a low branch next to the bear, the two animals gazed at each other. It was strange _Are they talking to eachother? Are they demons? or are they spirits? _Their eyes then darted to her as if she made a sudden noise.

Suddenly she could hear a sweet sound it was soft and at first she didnt notice it but as it grew louder her face went pale. _No! Not here! _The singing grew louder and the forest around her began to twist and deform. She could just see the outline of darkspawn and in the distance a large form rose from the ground. The archdemon roared it hadn't notice her yet. She closed her eyes and willed the forest to return to her before she was seen. She could feel the hawk land on her shoulder and a the soft fur of the bear next to her. Together the two animals bellowed drowning out the singing, Revas opened her eyes and watched the forest reappeared. Revas panted heavily, she looked at the two animals and whispered, "What are you?" They did not answer her, "I know you're not a simple part of my dreams." The hawk flew off into the trees and the bear ran to follow it. "Who are you?" she screamed.

-()-()-

Revas woke to the smell of sweet bread, she gazed at the plate next to her bed her stomach grumbled and she smiled. She stiffly sat up and began to eat. Once she had finished her meal she looked for her armor but it was gone. As panic began to set, in she search frantically for her bow and hunting knife. They were also gone, she screamed and the sound echoed around the room. Someone then began to bang on her door.

"Revas? Is everything okay?" it was Alistair.

She ran to the door and ripped it open, "Alistair my armor is gone and so are weapons"

Alistair began blushing and his eyes shot to the ceiling, "I can see that"

"What?" she looked down and realized she was only in her small clothes, "Shit" She slammed the door in his face and ran to grab her robe. Fen barked and she could of sworn it sounded like he was laughing at her. Revas glared at him before reopening the door, "not funny" Fen barked again and she opened the door to see a smiling fool. She glared at him, "oh now you're laughing at me, Alistair?"

He shook his head, "Me? Laughing at you? No never perish the thought"

"well what ever you're doing stop and help me find my things"

"Well that i can help you with. I even know where they are"

Her eyes widened, "Where?"

"We are heading into the Deep Roads today and Prince Bhelen wanted us to have the best equipment. He has comissioned new armor and weapons for us, see look" he pulled out his sword and she only then noticed his new armor. It was certainly cleaner and less dented than his last, it was a slick silver she could see her reflection in it. The sword was very fine indeed, it had a wide blade which had ruins etched all down its blade. "Nice isnt it?" he beamed.

She nodded, "she it is very fine"

"Yours should be here soon. I am sure they had to get some made for you."

"what about my bow?"

"I'm sure your new one will be wonderful"

Revas bowed her head, "but my old one was speacil"

His smile dissapeared, "why?"

She could feel her cheeks growing hotter, "because you gave it to me" She then looked up at him to meet his eyes.

Alistiar couldnt seem to form any words he just stuttered slightly before saying, "oh"

Revas sighed, "well i better wait for my armor. Tell the other we will leave as soon as they ave eaten and i have got my new equipment"

"Okay"

Revas weakly smiled at him, "thank you" as she shut the door she whispered, "i just hope they didnt destroy it"

Elven language:

**Durgen'len** (_dur-JEN-len_): Children of the stone. The original Elvish term for the dwarves.


	9. Chapter 9 The Deep Roads

**Chapter 9 - The Deep Roads**

The Deep Roads was more daunting then he would have liked. As they fought through its large tunnels all he could think was, _I will die here one day. _All Grey Wardens come down here to die with honor when they receive the calling it was a future he did not look forward to. Alistair had always wished he could die of old age in the arms of the woman he loved but that was a dream he had to sacrifice when he became a Grey Warden. He gazed fondly at Revas who was at the head of the group, _at least when the time comes I will have her fighting by side._ He turned her head to look back at the others, their eyes locked and she smiled at him. Alistair felt his heart jump at that simple gesture, he was amazed at how quickly she had accepted him after Ostagar. He supposed it was because she realized that being bitter and angry with the last Grey Warden would get her nowhere. Although apart of him hoped it was because she felt something for him, that they were connected in someway beyond just being Grey Wardens. The fact that she treasured the bow he gave her kept that hope alive, he knew that whenever she smiled at him he could feel his heart melt. He would do anything for her.

The dwarf Oghren who was guiding them through the Deep Roads to find his wife Branka which was the Paragon that Bhelen also wanted them to find, belched next to him. The stench of it overpowered the smell of the darkspawn. Alistair waved away the smell, "Argh, do you really need to do that?"

Oghren smiled, "Ha, smell to strong for you boy?"

"the name is Alistair and yes"

Oghren took a swig from his flask and belched again, "nothing better than ale"

He shook his head, "don't think you should be sober while we're down here?"

Oghren shrugged, "why? It is not like it would make a difference"

Alistair had to remind himself that dwarfs had a stronger tolerance level to alcohol than humans and even more than elves. He returned his gaze to Revas trying to ignore the dwarf.

Oghren laughed, "watching the young lass ah?" He nudged Alistair in his side, "good pick elves are much prettier than human woman. I would take a tumble with her"

Alistair glared at Oghren, "What?"

Oghren ignored his glare and continued, "Her hips do have a pleasant swing wouldn't you agree"

Alistair went to gaze back at Revas but only this time his eyes watched her backside. Oghren was right her hips swung so gracefully and even under the armor he could see the perfect form of her backside. Leliana cleared her throat and his eyes darted to her. She glared at him and he realized that she had notice his staring.

"Really, Alistair? You're worse than Zevran"

Oghren snickered next to him. _Damn dwarf did that on purpose _Alistair sighed he had a bad feeling that this would become a regular game of playing pranks on him.

-()-()-

They had found a diary from Branka in the den of the spider queen. As the other read it and discovered the next step for their journey Alistair eyes were fixed on the eight black lifeless eyes of the spider. They stared at him unblinkingly, only a few minuets ago that spider was on top of him its pincers dripping with venom as it tried to kill him. It was Morrigan who saved him by turning into one of the beasts and pouncing onto the queen. He shivered at the memory of the spiders touch and he longed to be rid of this place. Revas appeared next to him, "disgusting creatures"

He nodded his head, "yes I believe they're worse than the darkspawn in that sense"

She patted his back, "come on we're heading to the dead trenches" She than began to lead him away.

As they walked Revas remained by his side it calmed him but he remained distant. He could feel the darkspawn all around him it was a suffocating feeling. He had to remind himself to breath and as he glanced down at Revas he knew she felt the same. They walked in silence for a while only ever stopping to kill a group of darkspawn or more spiders. The whole time he tried to drown out the quite darkspawn song that seem to seep in from every wall. He was concentrating so hard that he almost miss Revas talking to him. He looked down at her, "what's on your mind?"

She shrugged, "I thought maybe if we talk it would help drown it out"

"you can hear it to?"

"oh course I am a Grey Warden after all"

"yes your right i'm sorry i'm just a bit on edge"

"I understand. It feels like the darkspawn are going to appear at any moment"

He nodded.

She looked at the others in front of them, "I envy them. They only hear the echos of our footsteps. They don't hear the maddening song"

"the sooner we find Branka the faster we can leave this place"

"I agree but there is no point dwelling on it. There was something I actually wanted to talk to you about"

"really?" he smiled he loved how interested she was in his life.

She returned his smile which was enough to put him in a good mood. Revas than began asking about why he remained a Templar if he hated the Chantry. At first he tried to make a joke about the uniforms to lighten the mood, it made her laugh so he was pleased. But when she question him further he sighed and told her that even though he hated the Chantry he took peace in the training and educations. Then finally he found his thoughts turning to Duncan and how he thought his training would be useful against darkspawn magic. His emotions turned to grief at the loss oh his only family and he asked her where would she call home when the blight was over. Revas was silent, he thought her mind must have turned to her family but then she said something that truly surprised him, "I guess my home is with the Grey Wardens now, with you?" He smiled as they continued talking, most of it was innocent small talk until a wicked grin touched her lips.

"If you were raised in the Chantry, have you never...?" She asked

He looked at her strangely, "never...?" his mind then clicked and he understood what she was asking, "Never what? Had a good pair of shoes?" This wasn't really a conversation he wanted to have with her.

"You know what I mean"

Alistair cocked his head tried to act stupid, "I'm not sure I do. Have I never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?"

"now you're making fun of me"

"Make fun of you, dear lady?" He grinned, "Perish the thought. Well. tell me: have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?"

She chuckled to herself, "Why yes, i've licked a lamppost in winter!"

Jealousy arose from the pit of his stomach and he tried to hide it, "Just the once?" He squeaked. She raised her brow at his reaction _cover it up as a joke_ "And you didn't lose half of your tongue in the process? I'm impressed." he continued, _Just stop talking now. _"I, myself, never had the pleasure. Not that I haven't thought about it, of course, but... you know" _Stop talking now just stop._

"You've never had the opportunity?"

_End the topic before you say something even more stupid, _"Well living in the Chantry, is... not exactly a life fore rambunctious boys. They taught me to e a gentleman, especially in the presence of beautiful woman such as yourself. That's not so bad, is it?"

Her eyes widen slightly, "you think I'm beautiful?"

"I... did i say beautiful? Do you... have any particular opinion on my saying that" _Smooth_

He saw colour slightly rise to her cheeks, "I might like hearing it. From you"

_Wow okay say something romantic seal the deal, _"Then i'll have to think of something more provocative next time, won't I?" _What? That's not romantic_

Revas laughed, "come on then I think we are almost at the Dead Trenches"

-()-()-

All she could hear was the singing she wanted to block her ears but it echoed through her mind. They moved closer to the edge of the cliff and look down upon the sea of darkspawn. _This is the place from my nightmares_ the realization scared her and what was even worse she knew the archdemon was here and it knew who she was. As the other gazed upon the army in horror Revas looked to the sky watching and waiting for the dragon to appear, it didn't take long. The archdemon demon flew past them and landed on a large bridge it roared and jets of blue flames burst from its mouth. She could hear its voice hiss through her skull, "The age of humans will end" Revas look to Alistair she wonder if he could hear the voice. He made no sign of knowing what the beast was saying. "The Grey Wardens are all but gone in this land. Only two survive and one I will take for myself"

What?

The archdemon turned its head to look at them but they ducked behind a large boulder, "I can smell them. They are in our domain. Warden elf I can smell you there is no spirits here to save you from me. You will be mine and your human Warden cant stop me. Watch as my army moves to destroy your world." The archdemon then took to the sky and flew out of the Deep Roads.

Revas breathing became ragged, Why does it want me? She could feel Alistair shake her. She gazed up at him dully.

"Revas?"

"yes" she said in barley a whisper, rage began to build in her.

"Are you alright?"

"yes"

"we need to keep moving"

She stood up and ran towards the bridge, the group stared at her strangely and then followed her. Revas ran past a group of dwarfs they cheered and followed her. She didn't know what was fueling her but all she could feel was pure rage. She pulled out her hunting knife and began to slice each and every darkspawn throat she saw. Before she knew it she was across the bridge surrounded by corpses she didn't stop to listen to the dwarfs or all the others. The archdemon was heading to the surface and so was its army, they were running out of time.

-()-()-

They were now in the heart of the Dead Trenches and had stopped to make camp. Revas felt uneasy and was reluctant to stop but the others had convinced her. She was at least pleased that now the archdemon was gone the singing had quieted. She stared into the camp fire and soon noticed Alistair sitting next to her. "I don't think we should stop"

"If we don't we will be to exhausted to fight"

She looked around the camp and found that everyone was asleep, she sighed, "You're right and i'm sorry but seeing that army has scared me"

He nodded, "I feel the same but they are moving slowly at their rate we should have a good few months before they are ready for a full attack"

"How do you know that?"

"Tactic training by Duncan"

Revas fell silent as she listen to the fire crackle the memory of the archdemon voice still shook her. She wondered if Alistair could hear its voice, feel its power, "What changes about you after the Joining?"

"You mean other than becoming a Grey Warden?"

"I mean what changes physically"

"Hmm. You know, I asked Duncan this, too, and all I got was, 'you'll see'" he smiled fondly

"he wouldn't tell you?"

He shrugged, "It's not that Duncan wanted to keep it a secret. It's just that the Grey Wardens don't discuss it much. I gather it's not a pleasant topic." He paused "The first change I noticed was an increase in appetite. I used to get up in the middle of the night and raid the castle larger. I thought I was starving. I'd slurp down every dinner like it was my last, my face all covered in gravy" He chuckled, "When I'd look up the other Grey Wardens would stare... then laugh themselves to tears."

"So it was a joke?"

He shook his head, "more like an initiation. They all went through it, too. Oh... and then there were the nightmares. Duncan said it was part of how we sense the darkspawn. We tap into their... well, I don't know what you'd call it. Their 'group mind'. And when we sleep, it's even worse. You learn to block it out after a while, but at first it's hard. It's supposed to be worse for those who join during a Blight. How is it for you?"

Revas mind flashed to her dreams, "I've had some strange dreams."

"Some people never have much trouble, but that's rare. Others have trouble sleeping their entire life. They're just more sensitive I suppose. Everyone ends up the same though. Once you reach a certain age, the real nightmares come. That's how a Grey Warden knows his time has come."

_Time has come? _"What are you talking about?"

He frowned, "Oh, that's right. We never had time to tell you that part, did we?"

She shook her head.

"Well, in addition to all the other wonderful things about being a Grey Warden, you don't need to worry about dying from old age. You've got thirty years to live. Give or take" There was humor in his tone.

_Is he seriously trying to make a joke?_

Alistair continued, "The taint... it's a death sentence. Ultimately your body won't be able to take it. When the time comes, most Grey Wardens go to Orzammar and die in battle rather than... waiting. It's tradition"

_What? _"I'm going to die" she gasped.

"we're all going to die. When Duncan told me, I was angry. He put his hand on my shoulder and said this: 'It's not how you die that's important. It's how you live' And you wondered why we kept the Joining a secret from the new recruits! There you have it" He was smiling.

_He is trying to turn this into a joke, _Her body began shaking and she leaped up, "this isn't a joke, Alistair!"

He stood up and raise his hands in defense, "I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like one"

Rage filled her, "It's to late for apologize"

"This isn't about the joke, is it?"

"No stupid! I am going to die because you and Duncan lied to me"

"I just explained..."

She threw her hands in the air, "If I knew I could have run. I could be home with my family or with the Dalish" The other woke to her shouting but she didn't care, "The Wardens were suppose to bring me freedom not take it away from me"

"Revas I..."

"If I knew i would have killed Duncan and run"

He glared at her, "How dare you! You would be so heartless and cowardly?"

"Cowardly? Heartless? I would have done what ever it took to survive. No, Alistair what is cowardly what is heartless is taking away people right to choose"

"Can you blame the Wardens? No one would join our cause if they knew"

"Cause? what cause? look around you. This is what our future looks like, you saw that army"

"we can stop the Blight"

"Maybe this one but the darkspawn are always going to be here and we sacrifice what ever happy lives we could have just to stall them." Tears began to form in her eyes and she noticed that his stance weakened, "I will never be able to fall in love. I will never be able to have a family." She wiped the tears away. Alistair walk towards her but she didn't want his comfort or pity, "Stay away from me." She turned and walked away.

"where are you going?"

"scouting"

"you'll get yourself killed"

"didn't you hear I'm already dead"

Revas then ran into darkspawn filled ruin she heard the lightfoot steps of Zevran running after her.

-()-()-

Alistair paced frantically up and down the camp. He would have run after her but she was faster than he was and only Zevran would be able to catch her. He shouldn't have gotten angry at her she had just discovered something huge and she was upset. He could understand her life had been ripped away from her and it was his fault. They had been gone for hours she could be dead. Then he heard running Fen barked and ran towards the sound. "Revas? Zevran?" he shouted.

"Warden!" It was Zevran "get your weapons ready"

Alistair pulled out his sword and the others followed suit. Zevran ran into the camp but Revas was no where to be seen, "where is Revas?" he asked frantically.

"Placing traps we found a clear route and then something attacked us"

"What attacked you?"

"I don't know I didn't see it, Revas did and she told me to run"

Alistair grabbed Zevran by the throat, "You left her?"

"She told me to run" he gasped

He tightened his grip, "You shouldn't have left her"

There was a scream "Alistair!" It was Revas.

He stared out into the shadows and saw Revas sprinting towards him. He dropped Zevran and ran towards her, "Revas!" A tentacle shot out of the ground and wrapped around Revas leg, she was thrown to the ground and it began to drag her away. She clawed at the ground, Alistair threw his sword aside and leapt towards her. He reached for her hand it was only inches away and then it began to pull her under.

"Alistair! Help me!" she screamed.

He grabbed her hand but before he could tighten his grip her fingers slipped through his grasp and she was sucked underground. "Revas!"


	10. Chapter 10 Broodmother

**Chapter 10 - Broodmother**

Alistair clawed at the ground and ripping away stone and dirt alike trying to get to her. He had to save her, he had to find her, he couldn't let the darkspawn have her. His heart raced frantically his head knew that digging wouldn't save her but his body would not listen. Fen whined and joined him, Wynne placed a hand on his shoulder halting him, "She is gone dear"

He shook his head defiantly, "No! She cant be no" _I can't let her last moments with me be of anger_

"I am sorry my friend" Zevran said solemnly.

Alistair heart stopped as rage engulfed him. He rocked up pulling a knife out and pressing it firmly to Zevran throat, "This is your fault! You left her to die" He felt the tip of a knife pressing into his stomach, he looked down and then glared back at Zevran, "now you pull a knife on me. You planned this didn't you?"

"My dear Warden I am only defending myself against you"

Wynne frowned at Alistair as she pulled him away, "Alistair this is no more Zevran fault than it is Revas"

"Don't you dare blame her" he shouted.

"She ran off in anger she was not thinking and placed herself in danger"

He pointed a accusing finger at Zevran "He still abandoned her"

Wynne shook her head, "he was only following her orders you can not say you wouldn't have done the same"

He glared at her, "I would have stayed and fought by her side" _I would have died for her. _Alistair snatched up his sword, "I will not stay here and allow her to die among the darkspawn"

"Alistair please she is gone we must keep moving forward" It was Leliana that spoke.

"She is not gone" he cried

"He is right" Morrigan moved forward, "The darkspawn will not kill her"

"what are you on about?" Oghren asked

"Morrigan right. There is a reason so many women aren't chosen to be Grey Wardens" The stories that Duncan told him suddenly became real, "They change them and corrupt them"

"the fool is right I will not allow my friend be transformed. I will not abandon her as all of you seem eager to do" Morrigan gave each of them an icy glare before turning to Fen, "The mutt can find her"

Fen sniffed the air and then barked

Alistair smiled, "he has her scent"

The others picked up their gear and stared at Alistair waiting for his order. He wasnt angry at them he knew that they didnt understand. If he didnt know the stories he would have thought her dead as well, _they are just scared_ he thought. Fen sprinted off into the trenches and Alistair followed closely.

-()-()-

Darkspawn awaited them around every corner he cut down any that got in his way. He was on a mission and had no time to waste with the filthy creatures. Even through all the fighting Fen was able to remain on her scent. The further they got into the trenches the more of the darkspawn corruption could be seen. The walls and floors were covered in fleshy sacks, they seem to ooze a black liquid that stuck to everything it touched. The fleshy substance made a gut retching squish as they stepped on them.

"How does anything survive down here?" Leliana asked in a disgusted tone.

"If anything gets down this far they would be forced to eat darkspawn flesh" Alistair answered

"I wonder how Branka made it past all these darkspawn" Oghren commented

"most likely answer is that she is dead" Morrigan said bluntly.

Oghren laughed, "ah not my Branka she is as tough as they come"

"keep your delusion dwarf for i do not hold hope for her"

Oghren grunted but did not argue with Morrigan. Alistair went to speak when a woman voice cut him off. "First day, they come and catch everyone" The voice was husky, derange, and no louder than a hiss. Everyone froze at the sound of it, _someone alive down here? _Fen barked ignoring what had just happened and continued forward. They moved out of ruins of old dwarven homes and back into the tunnels. The fleshy growth didn't seem to grow in these tunnels and the darkspawn were becoming sparse. "Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat" the voice echoed down the tunnel. "Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn"

"I do not like this story" Leliana said as she shivered.

"Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams"

They kept going, as they walk the voice gradually became louder, _who ever this is _he thought _We are definitely getting closer to her. _ "Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew"

"do you think this is someone from Branka house?" He asked Oghren.

Oghren shrugged, "could be but i don't recognize her voice"

"Eighth day, we hated as she is violated" Alistair shook his head trying to get rid of that image. They reentered into another ruined home it was littered with corpses dwarven and darkspawn. The walls oozed the fleshy sacks and blood seem to trickle down from them. "Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin" The voice was much louder now they were close. Alistair turned the corner to see a dwarven woman hovering over a darkspawn body, she ripped flesh off its bone and began to eat "Now she does feast, as she's become the beast" she mumbled.

"Hespith?" Oghren shouted in surprise.

Hespith turned and now Alistair could see what she had become. Her skin was grey and pale, she looked as if she had a high fever. Boles and strange growths grew across her face and hands, her eyes were cloudy he didn't even know if she could see them.

"Hespith what happened here? Where's Branka?" Oghren asked.

Hespith didn't look at them she kept her head bowed as she told them the tale of Branka betrayal and their capture by the darkspawn. Alistair didn't understand most of it as her words were slurred and hushed. Suddenly she screamed, "I will not allow myself to become one of them" She went to run but Alistair grabbed her arm. She struggled but he wouldn't let go, he knew she would have some clue to where Revas was. "Let go" she hissed.

"Not until you answer one question. Have you seen an elf dragged through here"

Hespith froze, "she is their next one. They need more of us and she is special to them."

"where is she?"

"They take her to the beast so it can watch she feasts" Hespith then ripped her arm away and ran.

"Where is the beast?" she screamed after her. Fen barked and Alistair glared at where Hespith used to be, "Come on Fen we need to find her now" Fen sniffed the air once more before going in the same direction as Hespith.

"what in the makers name happen to her? I could not understand the poor woman" Leliana asked.

"what ever it was, has all but destroyed her body" Wynne replied.

"I am sure the darkspawn flesh didn't helped" Zevran joked.

"This is not the time for jokes elf" Morrigan hissed, "tis something i would expect from Alistair but right now he seems to have more sense than you"

Alistair didn't care at what they were saying he needed to find Revas that was the only thing that occupied his thoughts.

Hespith voice then filled the air, "She became obsessed... That is the word, but it is not strong enough. Blessed Stone, there was nothing left in her but the Anvil"

"How wonderful the dwarf is still going to tell us a story" Shale sneered.

"We tried to escape, but they found us. They took us all, turned us..." It sounded as if Hespith was following them. "The men, they kill... they're merciful. But the women, they want. They want to touch, to mold, to change until you are filled with them" They were back in the tunnel system, Alistair noticed that the fleshy substance now leaked into here it almost seemed to carpet the floor leading them towards its source. "They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood"

"By the maker" Leliana gasped, "is that what they are doing to Revas?"

Alistair didn't answer he didn't want to think about it but the images of Revas being forced to eat darkspawn flesh and being violated by them flashed into his mind.

"And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned grey and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them" The images of this happening to Revas almost overwhelmed him and then Hespith hissed "Broodmother..." the word vibrated all around them and was stuck in the fore front of their mind as they came across the beast in question. The Broodmother was a large and disgusting creature its skin was grey, it had six breast, tentacles stretching out of its skin, and its lower body resembled a spiders only more fleshier. Leliana yelped at the sight of it. Fen growled and Alistair followed the dogs eye line, there right in front of the Broodmother was Revas.

"Revas!" He shouted in desperation.

The Broodmother roared and snatched up Revas body holding her high in the air with one of its tentacles. Alistair ripped his sword out and changed at the beast. He moved and parred sliced and stabbed at the beast but it only seem to enrage it more. One of its tentacles flew towards him but Sten jumped in the way and sliced it right off. Alistair gave him a nod of thanks before returning his focus to the beast. Soon the den was flood with darkspawn that wanted to defend its Broodmother. They were a brief distraction from the fight as even though they were out number the darkspawn were out skilled and were swiftly defeated. All of them turned their attention to the Broodmother , their focused attack seemed to be weaken the beast and sprinted towards it to cause the killing blow. He leapt into the air and lifted his sword high above his head, as he neared the Broodmothers head he thrusted his towards its neck. The blade sliced through the flesh like a knife through hot butter. Blood sprayed over Alistair as the Broodmother flailed its arms and became limp. Alistair looked up to Revas the tentacle that held her went limp and let her go, she fell towards the hard ground Alistair leapt towards her catching her before they hit the ground.

The landing was painful but it was worth it to have Revas in his arms. He examined her closely, her face a stained with blood and she was pale, her breathing like her pulse was weak but it was still there. Alistair brushed the hair from her face he could feel his hand shake as he touched her skin. She was there, she was real. Wynne raced to him and push him aside so she could heal Revas. The entire den was engulfed in a bright blue glow as Wynne put all of her strength into the healing and then she was rewarded by a loud gasp for air from Revas. Wynne smiled and Alistair scooped Revas up in his arms, "You're alive" he whispered

She gazed at him weakly, "Alistair?"

"i'm here"

"You came"

"I would never leave you, I could never..." A large lumped formed in his throat, "i'm sorry for what I said"

"Alistair" she rasped, "please I just want to go home..." She shivered, "please"

It broke his heart that he had to denied her that after all of this, "we can't" he whispered, "we still have to find the Anvil"

She moaned and fell unconscious. Wynne placed a hand on Revas forehead, "she has a fever but that will be gone with some rest, her body had gone through some tremendous torture from the darkspawn."

He shuddered at the thought of what they did to her. He knew they would have beaten her for fun but they could have violated her like they did to Hespith friend Laryn. Alistair looked at Shale, "Do you think you could carry her?"

"i can" Shale replied dully

"will you?"

Shale paused to contemplate the question, "yes" Shale then walked towards Alistair and took Revas into its arms.

Shale went to leave when Alistair shouted, "wait" Shale paused as Alistair went through his pack pulling out a small blanket and one of his tunics. He draped the blanket around Revas body to keep her warm and safe from being scratched by Shale body. He then rolled up the tunic and placed it under her head as a makeshift pillow. Just as they all were about to leave Hespith appeared on the large rock formation behind the dead Broodmother.

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us... That's why they need us. That's why they take us... That's why they feed us."

Alistair watched as the dwarf slipped back into the shadows and he mutter a small prey for the poor dwarf.


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Okay

**Chapter 11 - I'm Okay**

The fresh air was a welcome gift compared to the rotting smell of the darkspawn. He breathed in deeply, he didn't care that it was from the fade because back in the real world they were still trapped in the Deep Roads on their return trip to Orzammar. The forest was all but the same as the last time he was here. The stream kept turing into a river to stop any chance to actually talk to the woman on the other side. The lone wolf stood at the edge of the shadows watching him, always watching him. Alistair gazed at the woman, she was curled up in a ball he could see a large white deer sitting next to her. The woman stroked the deer as a hawk flew down to be next to her. Alistair notice that many creatures seem to come to the woman side.

"poor thing" a voice next to him said.

Alistair turn to see Valor, "Do you know who she is?"

"yes"

"well?"

"not my right to tell"

Alistair sighed, "Why can't you ever give me an answer?"

Valor chuckled, "where is the fun in that?"

"I suppose you would like to train again?"

"no I think you have done enough of that in the Deep Roads"

"then why are you here?"

"only to talk"

Alistair fell silent and returned to watching the woman. She had not moved from her spot and all the creatures were now lying on the ground surrounding her.

"it is a rare thing" said Valor, "that two non mages can share a place in the fade. This can be viewed as a gift but there is something about that place" he pointed to the other forest, "that is unusual and the reason you can not talk to her or enter her fade" The wolf then emerged from the shadows and stopped only meters away from Valor. He looked back at the wolf, "beware of all what lurks in the shadows of the forest, Alistair." He turned back to the river, "always be wary" Valor then disappeared.

Alistair shook his head _aways with the riddles the spirit reminds me of Duncan. _

The wolf wondered up next to Alistair and sat down, "The spirit is right" it growled

Alistair jumped back in fright, "Andraste flaming nickers"

The wolf seem to chuckle, "no not quite"

Alistair stepped back but then trip landing on his butt, "you.. you talk"

"you seem surprised after all you are in the fade"

"I've seen you watching me and when I was trapped by the sloth demon you were there"

The wolf turned to face Alistair, "yes well I couldn't just abandon you to that sloth demon"

Alistair backed away, "what are you?"

"I am a wolf" it hummed

He glared at the wolf, "no what are you? A demon? A spirit?"

"For now it would just be simpler to say I am a spirit"

Alistair pulled out his sword and pointed it at the wolf, "It doenst answer my questions"

The wolf seem to smile, "If I was a threat then, why would I allow you a weapon? Why wouldn't I have just killed you already?" Alistair sword then vanished, "just so you don't get any ideas"

"Fine then what do you want?"

The wolf turned and walked to the river, "I allow you to be here" it then stepped into the water. Alistair was expecting it to change like when he touched the water but it didn't. "I protect you from the darkspawn nightmares" It began to cross, "Our meeting is not by chance and your connecting to her is one that is chosen by more then your Maker" he was now on the other side of the river, "until next time Warden" The woman on the other side turned to look at the wolf. The forest around Alistair began to disappeared.

-()-()-

They had return to Orzammar and Bhelen was crowned king. Revas had fully recovered from her injuries with the help of Wynne. Bhelen had announced a party in celebration of his win and the Grey Wardens were his guest of honor. Revas stood in her room as dwarven women scurried around getting her ready for the party. She felt silly as they slipped the black silk dress on her. She knew that she should be out fighting and heading towards Redcliffe but apart of her was excited to relax and go to noble party. The woman stepped away from Revas and smiled, "all done" She turned to the mirror and marveled at herself. Never in her life had she ever worn such an elegant dress, the silk cling to her curves, the back was missing which made her slightly uncomfortable as it reveled her new scars. Luckily her long hair covered part of her back, the dwarven woman reassured her that scars were an attractive feature on a woman but Revas knew that was only in the dwarven culture. Fen walked up next to her even he was dressed up. The dwarves had place black kaddis on his spine which spread out onto his body looking like a rib cage, they painted around his eyes making him look like he was wearing a mask. Fen barked happily next to her, Revas laughed and pat his head, "you look very handsome" Fen licked her hand, "I'll take that as a thank you" Fen barked and ran to the door scratching at it. "okay, okay boy we're going"

Music hummed around the room as people chatted, ate and danced. When Revas entered the room she was astonished at the rich furnishing and large spread of food. Fen rushed past her rocketing towards the food knocking people aside in his mad rush. Revas giggled as she watch him jump onto the table burying his head into a large cake. Several servants tried getting him off the table but to no avail.

"your hound seems to be enjoying himself"

Revas looked down to see King Bhelen smiling at her, "I am terrible sorry about him, your majesty"

King Bhelen waved his hand to dismiss the thought, "no problem at all it will just mean the other guest will have to hurry and eat" Bhelen then took Revas hand and kissed it, "I must say you look beautiful, Warden"

Revas wasnt sure how to react so she just smiled, "Thank you, your majesty"

Bhelen released her hand, "It is a shame you are not dwarven" he then turn to join the crowd.

She watched him walk away, _well that was odd_ she thought. Suddenly her attention was drawn away when she heard Alistair shout. Her eyes darted to him and saw he was rushing towards a large pile of cheese on the table that Fen was quickly making his way to. Revas shook her head and wondered over to the table. By the time she got there Fen and Alistair were wrestling as he was trying to keep Fen away from the cheese. She decided to watch the two struggle as it was very amusing.

Alistair noticed her presence, "A little help here Revas"

"oh no I think you've got it" she giggled

"He is trying to eat all the cheese"

Fen barked

"For the love of the cheese Revas tell him to stop"

Revas smiled, "Fen" the dog stopped and she motioned him to get off the table. Alistair snatched up a large wheel of cheese and stuck his tongue out at Fen before taking a huge bit of it smugly.

"Tis a shinning example of the Grey Wardens" Morrigan muttered as she approached Revas.

Alistair glared at Morrigan and tried to say something but his mouth was too full of cheese.

"Eloquent as ever" she scoffed. Morrigan turned to Revas, "Tis good to see you are well recovered my friend"

Revas smiled, "Thank you"

Morrigan seem to attempt a small smile before saying, "now I have seen I will retire for the evening"

She frowned, "Why? the evening has only just started?"

"Yes well from Zevran failing attempts to woo me and" she pointed to Alistair, "the ex templar making a fool of us all I am quite done"

"Oh come on Morrigan have some fun"

"I have had as much fun as I would like from this party. I am going to return to my quarters and study a few books I found at the Circle." Morrigan went to leave.

"Have a nice night" she called out to Morrigan as she exited the room. She then return her gaze to Alistair whose mouth was slightly open as he gawked at her. Revas smiled at him trying to hide the guilt that she could feel rising from the argument they had in the Deep Roads. The music in the room picked up and she notice many drunken people enter the dance floor. Fen barked next to her and when she look down he was giving her his paw. "Do you want to dance?" she asked. Fen barked in reply and ran onto the dance floor. Revas looked back up at Alistair who was still gawking at her. She smiled and shrugged before following Fen.

Fen lifted himself on his hind legs so he was standing and Revas took his front paws. Fen began bouncing leading her around the dance floor. People around her laughed and smiled as they watched. Revas couldn't help but join them in their laughter as she and Fen danced around the room. It was certainly the strangest thing she had ever done before but in this moment she didn't care if she looked strange. She noticed Zevran and Leliana join them on the dance floor and soon most of the room joined in.

-()-()-

"Makers breath" he gasped as his gaze followed Revas around the room. He had never seen her in a dress as elegant as the one she was wearing. She was like a gift from the Maker himself and here he was with a mouth full of cheese gawking at her. Alistair shook his head he could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he watched her dance. He could feel something inside him stirring and the compulsion to hold her took over. He put the cheese aside as he feet began to lead him towards her. As he neared her the music began to slow. Fen looked at him and then moved away from Revas. She smiled up at Alistair and he could feel his desire burn. The butterflies in his stomach grew he tried to speak but found he could not form words. He offered his hand hoping she would understand, her smiled widen as she took it and they began to dance. They were silent as they danced any words that he tried to form disappeared as he could feel her body pressing against his. The touch of her curves drove him insane his mind flashed of images of the night he saw her naked in the bath. He could feel his groin slightly tighten and he used every ounce of willpower he had to stop it. Revas rested her head on his chest, he glanced down at her and smiled he then looked backed up to see his friends all waving at him. Alistair blushed as he glared at their teasing faces before he decided to ignore them. _This is perfect _he thought _she is perfect_ the song then ended and then crowd applauded the band.

Revas looked up at Alistair and he noticed she was blushing, "I think I need some air" she whispered

He nodded and was expecting her to let go of his hand and walk away but she didn't. Still holding her grip on his hand she lead him out of the room with him and out onto a small balcony that overlooked the bubbling lava. Alistair watched as she deeply breath in the musky air, "You look beautiful" he whispered.

She beamed at him, "and you look very handsome" her smile then disappeared.

"what's wrong?" he asked

She sighed, "Alistair I'm sorry"

"for what?"

"for what I said to you in the Deep Roads. You didn't deserve what I said"

He took her hand, "You were angry I understand"

"Angry should be no excuse for the cruel things I said to you" She looked away from him, "my angry almost got me and all of you killed"

He lightly touched her chin and moved it so she was looking at him, "You are safe now" He pulled her into his arms, "and that is all that really matters."

"Thank you" she whispered into his chest.

"I will always protect you I promise you I will never let anything bad happen to you"

She pulled away from him, "you can't promise that"

He tried to smile, "yes I can"

She shook her head, "You cannot control what will happen on the battlefield" she bit the bottom of her lip as if a dark thought entered her head, "I will not allow you to put yourself in danger because of me." Alistair went to speak but she stopped him, "Alistair please understand that I am not a weak little woman. I can protect myself" She smiled, "it is true you have saved me more than once but be sure I will return the favor." She release his hand, "I can protect myself"

Alistair nodded, "okay"

Revas smiled, "Shall we return to the party"

_No, _Alistair said nothing as he moved his hands to cup her cheeks, he then leaned in close. He didn't know where this new found courage was coming from but he didn't care all he knew was that he needed to feel her lips against his. They were only inches away, he could feel her breath touching his skin. He was so close he remembered the touch of her lips from the fade and he craved to feel them for real. Suddenly Fen leapt in between them barking loudly trying to drag Revas away. Alistair glared at the dog and it tugged on her dress moving her inside. Revas laughed but when she gazed at Alistair she gave me an apologetic smile before disappearing inside. Fen stood in the entrance of the balcony and turn to glare at Alistair. There was something in the dogs eyes that was different and it almost seem like Fen was mocking him. Alistair shook his head, "you have the best timing don't you"

Fen growled

"Grrrr to you to" He spat as he walked past Fen.


	12. Chapter 12 Something For You

**Chapter 12 - Something For You**

Their departure from Orzammar was quick and pleasant. King Bhelen formally announced that the dwarves will fight along side the Grey Wardens in the coming blight. People lined the streets as they left the city and once outside the bitter cold of the mountains hit them. Their new companion Oghren didn't take long to adjust to the surface especially after Revas bought him a surface ale and the dwarf became very drunk very quickly. They were off towards Redcliffe to ask Arl Eamon for aid. The entire journey down the mountain and through The Imperial Hwy, Alistair had seem a little off. Revas wondered if it was their almost kiss that he was thinking about but she then noticed that he kept looking at something in his hands. She tried to get a peak at what it was but he always had it well hidden.

When night fell they made camp in a secluded spot next the Lake Calenhad. She did her usual nightly round talking to everyone in camp. They were all still shaken from the events in the Deep Road and continuously asked if she was okay. She would smile and nod reassuring them that she was fine but in truth she could not get the image of what the darkspawn did to her out of her mind. The thoughts made her feel sick and dirty. She wanted nothing more than to wash the events off of her but she had taken serval baths back in Orzammar and still she could not scrub the feeling of the darkspawn touch off her skin. Once everyone had eaten and went to rest for the night Revas snuck off toward the lake to get some peace.

The moon was full that night and it reflected beautifully off the still water. Revas removed her armor and dove into the water depths. The moon lit up the water around her and she stayed underneath its surface feeling the peaceful current wrap around her. She remained still floating freely as fish swam up to her to investigate. She closed her eyes and allowed her other senses to take over. Her eyes listen intently to the swish of the fishes tails, her skin became sensitive feeling every scale on a fish that swam to close to her. Being here was liberating but soon her lungs begged for air and she returned to the surface. She floated on the surface of the water and gazed up at the moon. In elven pantheon the goddess of protection, Mythal created the moon and as she stared up at Mythal creation Revas felt completely safe. Only after becoming a Grey Warden had Revas really begin think about the elven gods and truly trust that they were watching over her. Maybe they couldn't protect her but that was not their job anymore it was hers. Revas swam to the shore and dried herself before placing her armor back on. She wasn't ready to return to camp so she made a fire and and sat on the shore of the lake just quietly gazing out at it.

She was deep in her thoughts until she notice Alistair sitting next to her by the fire. She smiled, "I thought you were sleeping"

He shook his head, "Fen woke me up"

She laughed, "oh course he did" she then glanced at him, "what are you doing here?"

He gazed into her eyes, she could feel her heart quicken, "To see you"

She blushed but did not look away, "well here I am"

Alistair eyes then darted away, "I... umm... I was wondering if you were okay?"

She frowned _I thought I told everyone to drop this subject, _"I'm fine, Alistair"

"Are you? I heard what Hespith said they did to the woman... and Duncan told me stories..."

"Alistair" she groaned, "You don't want to know what they did"

He shuttered, "Please"

She sighed, "I don't want to remember"

"Revas"

She shook her head, _he won't let it go _"Fine" she took a deep breath and glance back at the lake, "When the darkspawn took me the Broodmother pinned me down so I could not escape. The darkspawn then dragged out corpse of their own and tried to force feed me. I refused and they beat me. They began to slowly break each one of my bones and then they would reset them so they could break them all over again. When that wasn't enough for them they..." She swallowed the painful memory away.

"Did they violate you?" she could hear the fear in his voice.

She shook her head, "No, they tried countless times but even with broken bones I fought them, I would't let them do it." She felt hot tears running down her cheek, "But their touch still lingers on my skin. Even now I can feel their fingers wondering over every inch of my body. They did horrible things to me and when I could no longer move they broke my jaw and left it broken as they shoved the rotten meat of their kin down my throat. It burned and I could feel it destroying my body. My mind began to twist and become like theirs. It took every bit of my strength to resisted the urge to eat more. Eventually the darkspawn left me with the Broodmother as she waited for my body to transform." Revas shivered, "she sang to me, trying to soothe my fear so I would give in". Alistair moved closer to her, "I could feel the darkspawn waiting for me to give in and become one of them but I refused... I refuse"

Alistair wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry I let them take you"

_I don't want to talk about this anymore, _Revas wiped her tears away, "You found me and that's all that matters" _try and be strong. _She moved away from him, "It's over now and I just want to get past it"

"I wont mention it again"

She smiled but said nothing.

-()-()-

The sound of the forest filled the air and Alistair reflected on what she told him. _She is truly a brave woman to go through all that and still remain calm _he examined her _she must be the strongest woman I have ever met to keep getting back up after being beaten to the ground, I know I wouldn't be able to get up if I went through all that. _His mind flashed to Duncan death, _When the worse happened to me I gave up and fell to grief but she_ he smiled at her, _she keeps going. _Alistair could feel a weight on his heart but it wasn't grief it was something he had been protecting ever since Lothering. He pulled out a small rose that he had Morrigan and then Wynne place an enhancement on she it would never die or be harmed. He cupped the radiant rose in his hand still hiding it from Revas, _it's time_ he thought. He took a deep breath, his heart raced and fear gripped him but he cleared his voice and Revas turn to look at him. "Here, look at this" he opened his hand revealing the rose, "Do you know what this is?"

Revas smiled cheekily, "Your new weapon of choice?"

_Cheeky bugger _he laughed, "Yes, that's right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the might power of floral arrangements! Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" He breath in deeply to add to the joke, he then shrugged, "or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know that's pretty dull in comparison"

Revas eyes flicked up to meet his, "Sentiment can be a pretty potent weapon"

"Is it that easy to see right through me? I guess I shouldn't be surprised" he gently thumbed the rose's petals, "I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?' I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."

"That's a nice sentiment"

He lifted the rose up, "I thought that I might... give it to you, actually" he handed her the rose and she took it gently. "In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you"

She glanced down at the rose then back at him, "You think of me as a gentle flower?"

He chuckled, "A gentle flower? No, I... don't know that I'd put it that way. I guess it's a bit silly, isn't it? I just thought... here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experience of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy" _well that's an understatement. _He moved closer to her , "I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this... darkness"

Revas smiled and inched closer to him, "I feel the same way about you"

"I'm glad you like it." _Kiss her_ "Now... if we could move right on past this awkward, embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate it" _I said kiss her not babble on about it_

"Sounds good. Off with the armor, then" she teased

Alistair laughed, "Bluff called! Damn! She saw right through me"

She giggled, "You're so cute when you're bashful"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I'll be..." He laughed nervously "I'll be standing over here. Until the blushing stops. Just to be, uh, safe. You know how it is." He went to move away but she caught his arm. He gazed at her _this is it _ he then leaned in towards her and then in the distance he heard Fen bark. Alistair groaned in annoyance, "you know some day I am going to tie that dog up so he can't find us"

Revas smiled, "I think he would still find a way"

Then out of the forest Fen emerged with Zevran and Morrigan hot of his heels.

"Ah we have found their little hide away" Zevran muttered.

"I do hope they haven't been intimate" Morrigan hissed

"where was my invite to that?" Zevran chuckled.

Revas and Alistair stood up, Revas walked towards Morrigan, "Don't worry Morrigan nothing has happened"

"I certainly hope not or else we would need Wynne to disinfect you" she scoffed as the two returned to camp.

Alistair glared at Morrigan and then he focused of Zevran, "What are you doing here?"

"We were worried"

Alistair shoved past him, "Well I don't want you coming near us"

Zevran sighed, "When will you finally forgive me for what happened in the Deep roads?"

"When you put your life on the line" he snarled

"I do that every day traveling with you"

Alistair turned and glared at him, "No! When you almost die protecting her instead of running" Zevran went to speak but Alistair stopped him, "I am done talking about this" He then turned and returned to the main camp.


	13. Chapter 13 Redcliffe Under Siege

**Chapter 13 - Redcliffe Under Siege**

They were only a few hours away from Redcliffe and Alistair was getting more worried. If they saw the Arl there was no doubt in his mind that he would tell them all Alistair secret. He didn't care what the others thought but it was Revas opinion that was important to him. The entire trip he wanted to find the right moment to talk to her but she had spent every moment since they left camp with Zevran. The assassin had been very quite and distance since Alistair had yelled at him. He felt slightly guilty but since the first moment they met Zevran he had never trusted him. _Still _he thought _ maybe I was to harsh to him. _Zevran laughed and Alistair looked back to see Revas and Zevran were laughing and joking around. Aistair turned his attention back to the road feeling jealousy rise from the pit of his stomach.

On the road they were attacked by darkspawn they were easily killed by the fight seem to take a large toll on Wynne. As they were leaving the battle Wynne collapsed. Revas ran to her aid but Wynne staggered up and waved her away. She rubbed her said and groaned, "Unhh... I... fell..."

Wynne began to sway and Revas grabbed her, giving her support, "Are you all right?"

"For a moment there I thought I was... I thought it was all over..."

Revas frowned, "You need rest, that's all"

The two of them began to walk, "I... I will explain everything" she whispered "When we are back at camp. Now is not the time"

As they continued walking Revas offered Wynne a chance to stop and set up camp but as Wynne got her strength back she would jus shrug and say, "We are almost in Redcliffe there is no point stopping on my behalf"

-()-()-

Several hours past and castle Redcliffe came into view. The sun was gleaming across its windows, vines crawled up its vast stone walls as the castle itself sat on the cliffs edge over looking the town and crystal clear lake. It was as spectacular as he remembered, memories from his childhood flooded his mind and as he stood staring at the castle the group began passing him. The realization of where they were hit him and he quickly snatched Revas arm pulling her aside and away from the group. "Look, can we talk for a moment? I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier"

Her right brow lifted, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"I don't know. I doubt it. I've have never like it, that's for sure". He rubbed his eyes and sighed he wasn't sure where to start, "I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in?"

Revas nodded, "yes I remember"

He could feel his heart pounding _please don't let this change things, _"The reason he did that was because... well, because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my... half-brother, I suppose"

"so... you're not just a bastard but a royal bastard?"

_She not mad? _he smiled, "Ha! Yes, I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often."

Revas smiled but then looked away from him.

Alistair knew what she was thinking, "I would have told you, but... it never really mean't anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone." Her gaze was back at him, "Everyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me... even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry."

A strand of hair fell over her face and she brushed it away, "I think I understand"

Alistair sighed in relief, "Good. I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it, anyhow. At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

"Are you sure? You're not hiding anything else?"

He beamed, "Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That's it. Just the prince thing"

"You're a prince." She smiled seductively at him, "Somehow I find that very..." she tranced her finder up is chest, "Thrilling" then she removed her hand.

Alistair could feel his body urge for her touch, "Oh! Did I just find the one damn decent thing about my birthright? I think I did" He turned and looked out at the castle, "I have no illusions about my status, however. It's always been made very clear that I'm a commoner and now a Grey Warden and in no way in line for the throne." He shook his head, "And that's fine by me. No, if there's an heir to be found, its Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he is Cailan's uncle... and more importantly, very popular with the people." He returned to look at Revas, "So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some... nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens"

Revas smile disappeared, "That's not really what you think, is it?"

Alistair took her hands, "Well... no. What I really think is that I was lucky enough to survive with you."

Revas blushed but before she could say anything Leliana called, "Revas, Alistair come quick the town it's in trouble"

-()-()-

It seemed that the town was under attack by the undead which every night came pouring out of the castle. If that wasn't bad enough the Arl was deathly ill. Revas knew that this was not a coincidence and immediately offered to help. Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon brother was in charge of the operation and just like every noble men that she had ever met he was rude and dismissive of her because she was an elf. If it wasn't for the fact Teagan knew Alistair they would never get a chance to fight they way towards the castle. Not that Revas enjoyed the idea of fight their way towards something, she would much rather it be simple and easy for a change. She notice Teagan pull Alistair to one said and began talking in hushed tones. She knew what it was about but no longer care to even eavesdrop. Teagan continued to glance at her with eyes that reminded her to much of how the noble man who rapped her cousin would stare at them. It made her uncomfortable but she had killed one noble man for vile behavior she was more than happy to kill another. After serval minutes Teagan smiled at Alistair and nodded and then they were given the task of gathering the townspeople for another attack.

It had taken most of the afternoon but the townspeople were ready and they prepared themselves for battle. Revas turned to her group and gave them each jobs. Wynne is is stay near the Chantry and heal any one who gets hurt, Sten is to stay with her and protect her. Shale and Oghren are to stay with the fighting townspeople and help all they can. While the rest are to stay with Revas and the knights at the front lines and stop any undead from overflowing the city. Once it was all organized all they had to do is wait

-()-()-

The night air was unseasonably crisp and eerily still. The knights twitched uncomfortably it was the waiting that chilled their bones. A soft breeze blew past them. Revas sat on top of a large overhanging boulder, giving her a better range with her bow. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind. It was smooth and loving but then there was a shift and the wind became harsh and cruel. She opened her eyes and looked toward the castle bridge. There a fog formed and slithered its way towards the town. She prayed to Mythal for protecting and then turned to the others "it's time" she pulled out her bow and lit an arrow firing at the oil barrels. The oil ignited and the flames burst into the sky. The undead creatures ran through the flames ignoring its heat. The knights cried out their war cries and charged. The number of the undead seem endless and Revas was quickly running out of arrows. She pulled out her hunting knife it was the only other weapon she had and jumped down off the boulder. She lunged at the closest enemy slitting its throat, she waited for blood to spray but only ash came out of the creature. The ash blinded her for a few seconds and in that time another undead charged at her. Zevran jumped in front of the creature and sliced its head off.

She wiped the ash out of her eyes and nodded at Zevran, "thanks"

He smiled, "no worries I just hope this may get Alistair to trust me"

Revas glanced at Alistair who was staring at her. She then looked back at Zevran, "don't worry I think he might now"

Zevran laughed and darted off to attack more undead.

-()-()-

The fighting last serval hours and in that time they had stopped the undead from coming down the hill and attacking the town from the lake. Soon they were rewarded by the suns rays and the towns people getting another day of peace. Bann Teagan did a long speech to thank them but Revas knew that their work wasn't done yet. Before they could enter the castle they needed to get the town ready for another fight just in case they fail to stop the source of the undead. As the townspeople got to work Revas went to check on her group. Overall they were fine just a few cuts and bruises. Revas then turned her attention to Wynne and asked about what happen after the darkspawn attack. Wynne explained that in the battle at the Circle she almost died and a spirit from the fade reignited the life in her. She told the group how the spirit is the only thing that is keeping her alive and she doesn't know how long she has. The group were grim but Wynne gave them a warm smile reassuring them that she will not go without a fight.

As the group helped the town Revas made her way to the top of the windmill to watch over the town incase of any surprise attacks. She checked over her bow and sharpened the tips of her arrows. Her mind buzzed with the events of the past two days. _Alistair a prince and the rightful heir to the throne_ then Wynnes words wrung in her ears, "there may come a time where you have to place your duty over love" It wasn't a choice she wanted to make but now with the revelation of Alistair blood line it seem more and more likely she would have to make that decision. Suddenly she heard grunting and she looked behind her, Alistair was slowly climbing up the windmill.

"Alistair!" she shouted, "you're going to get yourself killed climbing up here" she grabbed his arm and helped him up on the ledge she been sitting on.

He smiled at her, "well I figured Fen couldn't follow us up here"

She laughed, "oh is that so? well maybe next time don't wear heavy armor when you want to climb to the roof of a windmill"

He laughed, "well it is worth it for the great view"

Revas nodded, "You were truly lucky to grow up in a place like this"

"Yes for the little time I did spend here it was wonderful"

"Alistair about Zevran"

"what about him?"

She smiled, "You saw him save my life last night, are you finally able to be his friend"

Alistair sighed, "I have already thanked him"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "It wasnt his fault what happen to me in the Deep Road" she could see that he was still finding it hard to let go, "please just give him a chance"

Alistair nodded his head, "For you I will try"

"well that will do" Alistair laughed but she wondered why. She then noticed that he was wringing his hands she thought it must be because they were so high up. "Alistair are you okay?"

He gazed at her, "ah yes I am fine" He gulped, "So all this time we've spent together... you know: the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us... will you miss it once it's over."

_Hell no, _"It makes me tear up just thinking about it." she laughed

Alistair laughed along with her, "There'll be no more running for our lives. No more darkspawn" he groaned, "and no more camping in the middle of nowhere" He took a deep breath, "I know it... might sound strange, considering we haven't known each other for very long, but I've come to... care for you. A great deal" he reached for her hand, "I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together, I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself" He gentle held her hand, "Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever... feel the same way about me?"

Revas gulped_, _"You think I could care for a human man?"

She saw his face go pale, "I don't know. I sure hope so"

Her heart wanted to leap out of her chest, _He said it. I never thought he would say it. _"I think I already do" _I care for a human?_

He grinned and leaned in close, "So I fooled you did I" He didn't waste time and his lips were firmly on hers. She could feel her body shiver and the warmth of his lips. His tongue slide into her mouth and explored her mouth. She groaned in pleasure which seem to spur him on and he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He then broke the kiss panting heavily and rested his forehead against herd, "That... that wasn't too soon, was it?"

_After the two miss kisses Creators no, _"I don't know. I need more testing to be sure"

He chuckled softly, "Well, I'll have to arrange that, then, won't I?" He stroked a lose strand off her face, "Maker's breath, but you're beautiful. I am a lucky man" he lightly pecked her on the lips.

Revas then saw Bann Teagan standing at the front of the windmill she knew Alistair had notice to as he whispered, "Now let's get back to... What we were up to before. Lest I forget why we're here"


	14. Chapter 14 Restless sleep

**Chapter 14 - Restless sleep**

They had fought through the castle and discover the source of the undead army. Conner the Arl's son was possessed by a demon they had fought all that Conner could throw at them and when he retreated they had time to plan what to do. The mage that had been training Conner suggested to free him using blood magic but Revas would not allow it. She asked for the Arl fastest horse and set out to collect mages from the Circle. Alistair protested her going alone but she knew that she would get there faster on her own. It took some convincing but he finally back down and allowed her to leave. She had been gone for two days and when she returned with the mages worked quickly and Morrigan was able to save the boy from the demon. Now all they had to do was save the Arl _But that _she thought _will have to wait until tomorrow. _ Bann Teagan had the servants shown them to their room and once she saw that bed she sank into its soft sheets.

-()-()-

Revas woke in a large field the soft grass tickled her skin. She sat up and sighed after two days of straight riding she was hoping her sleep would be dreamless. The field she was in was empty save for a wolf sunbathing on a rock. It's ears picked up and it turned to look at here. She backed away from it and looked to the sky searching for the hawk. It was no where to be seen. The wolf leap off the rock and wondered towards here. She reached for her bow but it wasn't there. Then she notice that she wasn't wearing any armor just causal clothes like back in the alienage, she was completely defenseless.

"They don't know you're here yet" the wolf growled

"Who don't know?"

"The others"

"you mean the animals?"

The wolf nodded, "you see them as such but they are more"

"Who are they?"

The wolf sat down, "I can't tell you. You're not ready to know"

Revas glared at the wolf, "I am getting sick and tired of your games. I am sick and tired of coming here and being watched and trained with no one to tell me why"

The wolf chuckled, "I do love your spirit much more fun then the mortal"

"other mortal? You mean the man across the river?" The scenery changed and they were next to the river. She look to see the man but a deep dark fog blocked any view.

"I have been watching you, wondering why you were chosen. I must say I do love you, your spirit, your courage, your heart" The wolfs ears picked up as it heard a screech in the air, "My time is up" there was a loud crack of thunder from across the river. The wolf chuckled, "I better return to the human before his nightmares kill him" the wolf then crossed the river and disappeared into the fog.

The hawk flew down and landed on her shoulder _human? the man across the river is a human? Well that's one clue to the puzzle_. She glanced at the hawk and then saw the other animal emerging from the forest, "I don't suppose you are ready to tell me who you are yet?" The hawk shook its head, "I just wish you would at least tell me what you want" A white deer the Dalish call a Halla carried a bow and arrows. Revas took the weapons, "train? is that all you want?" The halla nudged her. Revas clenched her fist and through the weapons down, "No, no more of your games. I will not train or fight until you give me a reason to"

The halla looked at the other animals and they left Revas. The hawk screeched in anger but flew away. The halla then turned to Revas and spoke, "Young one" its voice was smooth as silk, "you are our chosen hunter."

Revas sat on the soft grass, "What does that even mean?"

"It means we need you" It nudge the bow and arrows towards her, "please you need to become one with the forest, like the Dalish."

Revas crossed her arms, "then why didn't you pick a Dalish?"

"The Dalish are lost to us. They hold to much anger they are not open to the world and heal"

"Then why me?"

"You are a child of two worlds"

Revas sighed "well isn't there more I can do then train?"

"Yes" the halla turned and strolled towards the forest, it then stopped and glanced bak to Revas motioning her to follow. Revas did so without question. "We protect you from the darkspawn nightmare but they are becoming stronger. With the support of their master they rule this world soon we will not be able to hide you. You are a master in the mortal but here you are not. You need to learn to control the fade."

"but I'm no mage"

"no but you are the master of your mind and here that is power."

They were now deep into the forest, shadows surrounded her. The halla stopped "if you feel that you no longer need training" The halla then vanished into the shadows, "You will be able to survive the hunt"

"hunt?" a low growl surrounded her. She looked around and hundred of yellow eyes glared at her.

The voice of the forest blew past her, "use the forest as your weapon" Revas looked up to see the hawk flying above her.

A pack of wolves emerged from the darkness, they were corrupted by the darkspawn taint, large spikes stretched out of their matted fur.

The voice spoke again, "be one with the forest"

The wolves pounced at her and she leapt into the air snatching onto a low branch and began to climb. The wolves surrounded the tress and clawed at the truck. They howled and snarled, glaring up at her with hunger in their eyes.

Revas began to panic, she knew that no matter where she ran they would find her. That they could be more hiding in the shadows. The hawk landed on a branch near her, "help me" she pleaded.

The hawk just stared at her as the voice again spoke, "use the forest. Trust the forest"

Revas groaned in frustration and again stared down at the pack _I need to find a way to get rid of them. _As if the hawk had heard her thoughts it screeched and flew into the darkness. Revas leapt to the nearest tree branch and began to follow the hawk hoping it might lead her to a solution.

-()-()-

Fire surrounded him but there were no darkspawn. The song echoed around him but there were no one else to hear it. He could feel something draining his strength. He fell to his knees and then a voice hissed in his ears, "you are not the Warden I seek" Alistair look around but he was alone. "I have seen you before" the room began to shake and a large talon slammed in front of him.

Alistair eyes widened, "the archdemon" and as he uttered the words the dragon appeared out of the shadows.

"Warden" it hissed and it lowered it head to glare at him. The archdemon sniffed the air, "You are alone... shame" It took a deep breath, "But I can smell her on you" the dragon hummed to itself, "yes I can use you"

Alistair eyes widen in shock, "Revas" he whispered

"Ah Revas... so that is the elf name" it hummed to itself, "fitting name for what she is"

"Stay away from her" he cried as he unsheathed his sword.

The archdemon laughed, "You can not stop me" it blew a small fire melting his sword, "I will have her, Warden"

"You will die like every archdemon that has come before you" he snarled.

"Brave words, Warden" the archdemon then roared.

Alistair shielded his face and then felt soft fur next to him. The roar came to an abrupt end and all was silent. Alistair looked up at the forest the at the wolf and smiled, "I suppose I should thank you"

The wolf licked his paw, "Do you trust me now?"

Alistair nodded, "I suppose you're no demon"

The wolf chuckled, "no I suppose I'm not"

"You stop the nightmares but why? What do you want? "

"The archdemon saw you"

"I know"

"Are you that blind?" It growled, "You are not like normal Grey Wardens. You not only can hear the horde but the archdemon can see you, smell you and kill you in your dreams"

Alistair shook his head, "How can it?"

"Because you are different it is the only reason I protect you"

Alistair shook his head, "It wants Revas, why?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me"

"Me play dumb, never"

"Then answer me" he snarled

"You may be a Prince in the moral realm but that means nothing here"

Alistair stepped away from the wolf, "how... how did you know that?"

The wolf seemed to smile, "I have ears closer to you in that realm than you think" There was a flash from the forest and Valor emerged, "hmm it seems our time is up"

"but I still have..."

"question? yes you mortal are full of them" The wolf looked at the approaching spirit, "perhaps you should bother the spirit for answers"

Alistair glanced at Valor but said nothing.

The wolf nodded, "his answers may surprise you"

Valor walk towards Alistair

The wolf grinned, "have fun training, Warden prince" then the wolf vanished.

-()-()-

Revas woke with a fright. Sweat beaded her forehead as her heart continued to pound. In the darkness of her room all she could see was the wolf pack. They had almost killed her as her carelessness lead her to their trap. The hawk intervened in time to save her and flung her back into the waking world. _Who ever they are I bet they are not please with my progress, _she shook her head, _and here I thought I was a nimble and stealthy rouge._ Revas scanned the room before her, she could just make out the outlines of furniture and the sleeping lump that was Fen. Her stomach suddenly began rumbling and the urge the eat consumed her. She could taste the flesh of the darkspawn on the tip of her tongue and hungered for more. She fought past the corruption that she could feel burning inside her _I will not become one of them_. The hunger disappeared but the taste remained. Revas slowly slipped out of the bed and found she was still wearing her traveling clothes. She lit the candle next to her bed and her room soon brightened around her. She found a black silk night gown laying next to her bed. She slipped it on relieved to be out of her sticky armor. The reflection of herself caught her eye and she fought back a screech. Black veins swirled around the bottom of her neck, creeping up towards her face. Revas shook in fear. Her transformation into a broodmother was beginning. She fell to her knees and wept. She glared at her reflection her hair was able to cover the taint but for how long. Revas couldn't look at herself and without a word she bolted from her room.

As she hurried down the hallway, not knowing where she was going or what to do she stumbled into a small study. Her mind was racing and she was no longer in control of her body. Without thinking she slipped into the room closing the door and sitting down at the desk. She looked around, _what am I doing? _ she then glanced up at the books, _I need to think about something else... I need to do something else. _Revas snatched up the first book she saw and began to read, _The Chantry History Volume 1, _she groaned and tossed the book aside, as it hit the wall she head a metallic clunk. She looked up and saw a amulet poking out from under the book. Revas went and picked up the amulet, it was smooth and cool to the touch, it had Andraste's holy symbol on it. The amulet looked as if it had been shattered and put back together. Suddenly she heard sobbing off in the distance without thinking Revas slipped the amulet into a small pocket in her night gown.

Revas stepped back into the hallway and followed the sound of tear. At the end of the hall a small beam of light slipped of from a cracked door. Revas moved towards it and peaked through the door where she saw the arlessa sitting next to her husband cradling his limp body. She was muttering in Orlesion but even though Revas didn't understand it she could tell she was begging. _Begging for her husband life, _she thought sadly. The arlessa weeping reminded her all to much of the day she lost her mother. Her father cradled her mothers body pleading to the Creators to bring her back, _soon my father will have another loved one to weep for..._ tears threatened to form in her eyes and she turned away from the door, _if I can I will save that man... there has been too much death in this place..._

Revas wondered around the castle for what seemed like hours. The hunger had returned and she was determined to fill it with anything. Soon she found the kitchen and in it the well stock larger. She looked up in awe at the piles of food, _so this is why noble men are so fat. _ The smell of cheese made her stomach growled and she grabbed a huge wheel of it along with some bread. She then lit the small fire place in the kitchen and sat next to it, basking in its warmth. She sighed as she sliced off a piece of cheese and began eating. She could still feel the taint crawling through her body, _How much time do I have? _

She remembered what the halla had told her in her dreams, "We protect you from the darkspawn nightmare but they are becoming stronger".

_It seems they can't protect me here _she thought angrily. Revas took another bite of her cheese just as Alistair entered the room.

He beamed at her, "I thought I smelled cheese"

The sight of him made all her worries disappear and she lifted the cheese up offering it to him. He sat down next to her stealing the cheese and munching on it happily.

Revas giggled, "you wern't kidding about your love of cheese"

"I never kid about cheese" he said in a stern tone before bursting out into laughter. Revas joined in his laughter as it was infectious. Revas was happy just to laugh and the two of them laughed together before falling silent gazing into each others eyes. Alistair then leaned in and kissed her, it was soft and loving and her body tingled at his touch. Alistair hand moved to her hair preparing to stroke it awake from her neck. Revas quickly broke the kiss and backed away.

Alistair looked at her strangely, "What's wrong?"

Revas patted down her hair making sure it was still hiding the taint, "nothing" _I can't tell him, _"Just sore" _I shouldn't lie to him, _"from all the horse riding" _he doesn't need to know._

Alistair smiled warmly, "I understand" he moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his lap, "I would like to talk about what happened"

_It's better he doesn't know, _Revas smiled she loved the feeling of being held by him, "I think it went quite well, don't you?"

"I just wanted to thank you. You went out of your way to save the arl's family and you did it, even thought it would have been easier not to." He held her closer, "There's been so much death and destruction, it... well, it makes me feel good that at least we were able to save something, no matter how small. I owed the arl that much."

_We haven't saved him yet... _Revas ignored her thought, "If we can stop the Blight, we'll save much more"

He rested his forehead on hers, "you're right. Hopefully by that time there's still enough of Ferelden left to save" He lightly pecked her on the lips and chuckled, "good" he leaned back, "now that the warm, fizzy part of the day is over with we can get back to the ritual dismemberment's. Oh, wait, it's not Tuesday, is it?"

Revas laughed before shoving a slice of cheese into his mouth _his jokes always managers to ruin sweet moments. _ Alistair munch on the cheese before grinning. She smiled back at him trying to ignore all else around them but the burning of the taint would not stop.


	15. Chapter 15 Hope from Ashes

**Chapter 15 - Hope from Ashes**

"Makers breath it's cold" Alistair exclaimed through chattering teeth, "Can't we ever go somewhere warm"

"What about Orzammar and the Deep Roads it was warm there" Leliana chimed in.

Alistair frowned, "Yes don't remind me"

"Would you two stop chattering" Morrigan snapped, "If you fools haven't notice we are trying to sneak past a dragon"

Alistair glared at her but she was right. From the moment they arrived in Haven in search for the urn they have encountered psychotic cultist and after fighting through them and hearing them mutter about a dragon they finally encountered one. Revas had suggested sneaking past it instead of fighting as it would save more time. They all agreed and Alistair was happy that they took the easy route out _I will have to fight one dragon eventually and that is the only one I ever plan to face. _ The dragon was resting on top of a cliff edge that over looked a temple that they assume is holding the urn. Alistair notice that the dragon was watching them but it seem not to be bothered by their presence. A freezing gust of air blew past him and Alistair shivered and trying to hold back his chattering teeth. Morrigan glared at him for making a noise and he stuck out his tongue at her. She turned to look away and it was then that he notice a small smile. Alistair raised his brow in surprise _Morrigan smiling? This thin air must be getting to me._

Soon they were past the dragon and entered the temple. Revas stopped and turn to the group. "As much as I would love as all to enter this together I think some of us should stay and protect the entrance."

Alistair nodded, "I agree. We don't know how many more cultist are left"

"Right so who will stay"

Sten shrugged his shoulders, "I will stay, kadan. I have no wish to see these ashes"

"As will I" said Shale

"I suppose they will need magic to protect them" Morrigan scoffed

_So far so good. One big boulder to block the door. One massive warrior to protect the boulder and a cranky witch to annoy them. With any luck they will kill her. _Alistair smiled at the thought, yes it was dark but he really didn't like Morrigan.

Revas turned to Zevran and handed him a crossbow she had taken from a dead cultist, "will you be able to handle the cold"

Zevran grinned, "Dear lady I can handle anything you want"

Alistair growled under his breath and this did not go unnoticed by Zevran.

"I suppose you would like be to stay and watch was cultist" he asked.

Revas nodded to Zevran, "yes"

"Consider it done" he said warmly to her.

Alistair softened his glare and turned to Revas, "the rest of us are to accompany you?"

"yes"

Leliana squealed in delight and Alistair laughed, "I'm glad you are excited"

"How could I not be? We are to see the ashes of the Makers bride"

"If they are still there" Morrigan growled.

"Have faith, Morrigan. The Maker wouldn't have guided us here for nothing"

Alistair watched as Morrigan just rolled her eyes, _not fighting back?_

"what are you staring at fool?" Morrigan snapped

Alistair sighed _nope I was wrong she just wants to fight me._

Revas cleared her throat, "Ah shall we move on?"

"ah yes right" Alistair said, "Lead the way"

Revas smiled and turned but as she walked Alistair noticed that she was holding onto her hair in a particular part of her neck, _she can't still have a sore neck? _ He wonder as he followed.

-()-()-

The guardian had ask them its questions, they had all answered with the truth no matter how bitter it was. They had answers the riddle that the spirits required and as they past through the door a deep fog consumed them and the only person she could see was, Shanni smiling at her. Revas took a step back, _How could she be here? _She was overcome with emotions to see her family again was truly a blessing.

"Hey" Shianni said cheerfully.

"Shianni?"

"Who else?" she giggled, "It's good to see you, I suppose" Shianna face twisted into bitterness, "Life out there's been good to you, hasn't it?"

Revas could feel the taint burn on her neck but she said nothing.

"You'r respected, even among the humans." Shianni spat, "Do you remember us, where you came from, and what some of us still face every day?

_I will never forget... Can never forget, _"I wish I could free you all"

Shianna was silent and a small smile crept onto her face, "Really? Thank you, but that will take time, more time than you can spare." Shianna eyes glanced at Revas's shoulder before returning to her eyes. "What happened... it wasn't really your fault. You were caught in the situation, just like the rest of us" She smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder a warm glow filled Revas. "You have a great task to complete. Seeing you now gives me hope... for all of us".

Revas hugged Shianna, "I promise you I will save everyone. I will make things better for our people"

"I know" she whispered before the fog disappeared.

-()-()-

Everyone vanished in the fog, Alistair unsheathed his sword preparing for an ambush but found King Cailan smiling at him. Out of pure instinct Alistair fell to one knee bowing before the King, "You Majesty?"

"Come now brother no need for formality" Calian rest a hand on Alistair shoulder and lifted him up.

"How are you?" Alistair muttered

"How am I what dear brother?"

Alistair just gaped at the King not knowing what to say.

Cailan sighed, "I am sorry for not greeting you such when we have previously met. Loghain advised against it when all I wished was to embrace you into the family" Cailan shook his head, "I should have never trusted that man"

"You could't have known" Alistair said

Calian smiled, "oh if only I had such brotherly love when growing up. I am sorry our father deprived you of your family. I am sorry for what happened on the battlefield."

Alistair winced at the thought.

"Brother do not blame yourself for not being by Duncan side he fought valiantly and even you wouldn't have been able to stop the ogre"

Alistair clenched his fist, "Why am I seeing you and not Duncan?"

"Because I am the family you long for. The family you always wanted. Know this little brother I have always respected you and loved you. I was jealous to hear that you became a Grey Warden. How I longed to fight by your side instead of ruling a country. Even though I am gone you still have family and you still have a choice. Don't let blood define you and don't let doubt and regret destroy you." Calian then vanished behind the fog and Alistair companions were again at his side.

-()-()-

There it was the urn of sacred ashes, with just one pinch of the ashes they will be able to cure the Arl. As Revas climbed the stairs to the urn everything around her froze and the guardian appeared next to her. "You have done well to make it this far and pass the fire with the burning taint within you"

"I am a Grey Warden we always carry the taint in us"

The guardian shook his head, "No the taint I see in is pure if I had no eyes I would think you darkspawn. The Deep Roads has robbed you of time. Soon you may be fighting for the other side of the blight"

"Never" Revas growled

"Such determination but can you truly stop what is happening"

Revas said nothing forcing herself to not think about it.

"The game has started. The pieces are set. Your path was set but now" the guardian paused, "now your path is twisted and only one thing is certain in you... the taint"

_This guardian seems to know everything. _She sighed, "there is no cure for the taint"

"and yet you keep fighting"

"I must do all I can before I become one of them"

"Very noble of you. I can see why they chose you"

Revas blinked in surprise, "You know who chose me?"

The guardian chuckled, "yes but that is not what I am here to discuss with you"

Revas looked back at her frozen companions, "I assume this is a private matter"

The guardian nodded before continuing, "The taint within you has grown and soon you will become a darkspawn"

Revas rolled her eyes _I thought we had already established that. _"I know"

"the enemy pieces are moving rapidly and you are running out of time"

_Please get to the point, _"I know"

"I can give you time"

"what? You mean there's a cure?" she blurted out.

The guardian smiled fondly, "There is one but it has not be discovered yet"

"Well then tell me how to discover it" she demanded.

"No"

"What? Why?" Revas hated talking to spirits they seem to know everything but were unwilling to share any knowledge.

"You are not meant to discover it but your the path you follow will lead you to that person soon"

"I don't have time to wonder around and search for this person" Revas gazed back at Alistair, "I want to spend what time I have left with him"

The guardian followed her gaze, "Yes I see his path it is surprising twisted as yours." The guardian scratched his chin, "This game is becoming much more interesting"

"Stop talking like that!" she snapped

The guardian chuckled, "Calm yourself. If you give into the anger then the taint will grow faster."

Revas went to retort but held her tongue.

"Take a pinch of the ashes for yourself and drink it. The healing powers can not cure you but it can give you time"

"How much?"

"At least a year before the taint starts to regrow inside of you" The guardian return his stern stare at her, "In that time a cure may be found but its discovery may come at a price. You must be ready for that." The guardian than disappeared and everything returned to normal. Revas took two pinches of the ashes and they left the temple.

As the group made their slow decent down the mountain Revas could feel the taint burn. When no one was looking she placed some of the ashes in her mouth and drank from her water bag. The taste of bitter but she could feel the burn on her skin fade away. She wanted to jump for joy but she reminded herself this wasn't a cure and she still had so much to do before she could even begin searching for it.


	16. Chapter 16 Blood doesn't define me

**Chapter 16 - Blood doesn't define me**

It was a tense moment when they returned to the castle with the Ashes. Alistair paced the floor of the throne room as Revas went to give the Arl one last chance at life. The Redcliffe knights spoke is hushed tones attempting to not be over heard by Alistair and his friends. He assumed they doubted that the ashes they brought would work. Alistair had no energy to care what they thought since the moment the left Haven they had been racing back to Redcliffe. They constantly tried to outrun the darkspawn that were slowly overtaking the land. Each night was filled with restless sleep as each movement of their surrounding made them jump.

Alistair sighed as he sat on the Arl throne. His eyes became heavy and he was slowly being lulled to sleep by the warm fire behind him when a shout woke him. Alistair jumped to the edge of his seat as a elven servant walked into the room with the Arl and Revas following close behind. Alistair beamed at Eamon who saw him and smiled back. Alistair moved to get out of the Eamon throne but the Arl waved him off and said, "Please no need to stand for me besides you look very kingly on a throne."

Alistair notice Revas glare at the Arl behind his back and he agreed with her mood, _he has only just been cured and he is already about to push this subject on me_. Alistair stood and moved away from the throne before moving over and hugging the Arl.

"Ah Alistair it is wonderful to see you again" The Arl said as he released the hug.

Alistair backed away from the Arl and smiled, "and you to my friend"

Revas cleared her throat and the Arl turned at looked at her. His face went grim as he returned his stare onto Alistair, "Ah yes your elven friend has informed me of what has been happening while I have been ill" he paused, "It is most troubling news. There is much to be done, that is true. But I should first be thankful to those who have done so much." Eamon then turned his stare onto Revas, "Grey Warden, you ghave no only saved my life but kept my family safe as well. I am in you debt. Will you permit me to offer you a reward for your service?"

"I need your help against the Blight. That will do." Revas said in a stern voice

Eamon nodded, "I understand, but regardless of your motivations I feel you are worthy of a reward. I would like to honor your efforts, nothing more"

Alistair stole a quick glance at Revas, she looked shocked and unsure. He smiled, _It must be the first time in her life a nobleman wants to reward her_

"As you wish, then" she said

"then allow me to declare you and those traveling with you champions of Redclife. You will always be welcome guest within these halls"

"An assassin a welcome guest in a nobleman palace well thats a first for me" Zevran chuckled.

"No battle? No test a strength before becoming what you call a knight. Bah no wonder your warrior are so weak" Sten grunted.

Wyyne glared at Sten, "Sten in our land it is a great honor at least be thankful"

Sten only grunted before the Arl walked towards Revas holding a shield, "And for you, Warden, a shield of the same make as those that have been given to our finest knights"

Alistair watched as she gazed down at the silver shield. He could see her staring at her own reflection. A pang of jealousy rose in him, that was a shield he had seen the knights fight with in his childhood. He had always dreamed of having the honor to fight with one.

Revas clasped onto the side of the shield, if it was to heavy for her she did not show it, "Thank you, your grace"

The Arl then began discussing their plan for the future. Alistair zoned out of the conversation, he knew where it was leading to and he was dreading every moment leading towards it. And then he heard Revas ask the dreaded question.

"You intend to put Alistair forward as king?

_NOOOOOOOO, _he screamed in his head, _I don't want to be king._

Eamon continued, "Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, but we would seem opportunists, no better than Loghain. Alistair's claim is by blood"

"And what about me?" He snapped, "Does anyone care what I want?" He glared at Eamon and then moved it to Revas. She returned his glare but softened it slightly only enough for him to notice.

"You have a responsibility, Alistair." Eamon scold, "Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him, for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?"

Alistair dropped his glare to the ground and sighed, "I..." _I don't want to be king_ "but I..." _damn it I will never win in this _"no, my lord"

The discussion continued between Revas and the Arl and when Alistair knew that he would have no more say in the matter he turn and left heading towards the training ground.

-()-()-

Alistair thrusted his sword deep into the wooden training dummy and screamed out his frustrations.

"I never wanted this" he screamed as he yanked his sword out. "I just want to be left alone" he strike the dummy again. "This was Calian destiny not mine" he strike it again. "I just want..." and again, bit of wood flew into the air. "I just want..."

"What?"

Alistair stopped in his tracks at Morrigan voice. He turned and glared at her, "to be left alone"

Morrigan chuckled, "so you can pretend that the more you hit that thing the sooner all this goes away"

"I don't have to explain my action to you" he spat

"nor do I care for your explanation but I see no point in why you are upset"

"I don't expect you to understand"

"understand what? Being born with something that you didn't ask for? Something that will define you for your entire life? Is that what you mean't by not understanding?"

_I am in no mood to have this argument with her, _"Look Morrigan I didn't mean it like that"

Morrigan raised her brow clearly amused at this conversation, "No? Well then how about being born an elf and forced to be treated like scum?"

_How dare you _"Don't you dare bring Revas into this" he shouted

"Why not? You seem to think that what you are pouting about is a real problem"

"It is a real problem it is effecting my life"

Morrigan laughed, "So your life is more important than others? Spoken like a true King"

"What... No... I didn't mean... Argh. Enough of this"

Morrigan smiled, "know this fool. We are all born into thing we may not want" she conjured up a ball of fire in her hand and started playing with it, "but instead of crying over it we use it. We over come it and become stronger" She extinguished the fire, "You have been given the opportunity for power. You can shape the world and how others are treated and all because of your blood." Morrigan then turned and left Alistair to his thoughts.

-()-()-

Revas sat on her bed staring at the shield, _first a Grey Warden and now a knight... an elven knight _ she smiled, _what stories this would inspire back in the Alienage. _She lifted up the shield and her arms began to quiver under its weight. She dropped it back onto the bed and rubbed her arms, "What the hell am I going to with this though"

Fen jumped onto the bed and crawled towards the shield.

Revas laughed, "oh you want it? Lift it then. Go ahead try"

Fen snatched onto the side of the shield with his teeth and attempted to lift it. Fen growled in vain before releasing it.

"As I thought" she giggled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Alistair entered. She smiled, "Hello" she then glanced down at the shield at then back at him, "maybe you can help me with something"

He looked at her oddly as she pointed to the shield.

"Can you lift it for me?"

He smiled weakly and nodded before walking over to the shield and effortlessly picked it up.

"well that settles it" She beamed, "You can have it"

Alistair smiled, "What really? Wow thanks"

Revas watched as for a few seconds he admired the shield his arms before his smile suddenly disappeared and he put the shield down, "You seem to be in a good mood"

"Well I became a knight today and I am rather amused by the thought of a Elven knight." Revas then registered Alistair still and un brighten face, "are you okay?"

Alistair shook his head, "no I...I..." He sighed, "I don't want to talk about it"

Revas frowned, "It's the King thing isnt it?"

"I doesn't matter"

Revas rested her hand on his arm and she could feel some of his tension easing. She gazed up at him and when their eyes locked he smiled. She loved his smile. "Alistair can I ask you something?"

"Yes anything"

She knew it was a question he didn't want to answer but with what was happening she needed to know, "Why did you keep your birthright a secret?"

He winced slightly and then said, "You never asked?" in an attempt to be cheeky

Revas sat on the bed and looked up at him, "I'm hurt that you didn't trust me"

Alistair's eyes widened and he rushed to sit next to her, "No, please don't think that. It's not that I didn't trust you. It's..." he sighed, "Please, let me try to explain." He placed his hand on hers, "The thing is, I'm used to not telling anyone who didn't already know. It was always a secret. Even Duncan was the only Grey Warden who knew" Revas saw his eyes become dark for a short moment, "And then after the battle when I should have told you..." He paused and shook his head, "I don't know. It seemed like it was too late by then. How do you just tell someone that?"

"How about, "By the way, I'm the heir to the throne?"

Alistair smiled weakly, "Yes, well... I suppose part of me kind of liked you not knowing"

Revas glanced away and looked at her refection in the mirror across from the bed. Her sharp ears were poking out from under her hair, "What happens when people find out?"

"They treat me differently"

Revas stared at her ears, _I can understand that_

"I become the bastard prince to them instead of just Alistair. I know that must sound stupid to you"

_No it doesn't._

"but I hate that it's shaped my entire life. I never wanted it and I certainly don't want to be kinf. the very idea of it terrifies me"

Revas glanced back at Alistair, "Don't want to be king? Why not?"

"hello? have you met me? I... I'm no leader of men. I don't want to be the person sitting on the throne and making decisions that affect the live of others. That... it just isnt me"

_but with your kind heart you could make the lives of thousands so much better. You could help give the elves a better life. _

"And now Arl Eamon plans to put me forward as the heir. It never ends, does it? For what it's worth, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I... I guess I was just hoping that you would like me for who I am. I was a dumb thing to do"

_no it wasn't, _Revas shook her head and then smiled, "Don't worry Alistair. No harm done"

Alistair took a deep breath, "I guess it's kind of a relief that you know now."

Revas warped her arms around his large frame and hugged him. She could hear his heart beat through his chest, it was a soothing sound. The two of them talked through the night until eventually Alistair fell asleep with Revas wrapped in his arms. She gazed at his peaceful sleeping form. Even though the taint in her body had been frozen for now she still knew it was there. She could feel its invisible touch on her skin. She wanted to tell Alistair what was happening, tell him how much time she had left but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She rested her head on her pillow as sleep began to take her, she knew that in the fade the wolves would be waiting for her.


	17. Chapter 17 A Field of Corpse

**Chapter 17 - A Field of Corpse **

She could feel its warm breath on the back of her neck, the low sound of its breathing making her shiver. She did not dream of the forest this night. There was no training from the animals, no wolf pack chasing her, only darkness.

"Will you cry when you see it?" the voice asked "or will you be consumed by anger"

She did not reply as the burning of the taint stole her words.

"Will you finally realize that your quest is hopeless? Will you give up and come to me willingly?"

Revas wanted to scream but the best she could do was bare her teeth and growl.

The voice was amused, "Scary" a pair of large eye appeared in front of her. The archdemon glare was intense. "Come to my battlefield. See the truth. Give into the darkness of your heart."

The world around her began to shake as the archdemon rose up lifting its enormous wings revealing a burning battlefield. It then leaped into the sky roaring triumphantly, releasing a jet of fire.

-()-()-

Even the blistering cold of the winter snow could not cool the burning feeling inside him, he could feel the swarm of darkspawn around him. They had arrived at Ostagar to be greeted with old memories and cold decaying corpses.

Alistair let out a low sigh, "there something about this place that makes me feel old ,Wynne"

Wynne crossed her arms, "What exactly are you implying, Alistair?"

"What?" he said dazed and then realized he must have offended Wynne. "What, no nothing, I just thought"

"You just thought that I might be an expert at feeling old and could share some sage advice? she snapped

"I just mean that I was a different person then." Memories of Calain and the Grey Warden entered his mind. He heart sank "I believed him, you know? That it would be a glorious battle, that we'd win..."

Wynne weakly smiled, "I did too. We were all a little bit younger the last time we were here"

Alistair smiled he didn't want this time here to be more miserable then it already was, "Well not you, you've always been old" he said with the best amount of cheek he could muster.

He saw Wynne smile grow just a little and the was enough for him, "With lip like that, son, you'll be lucky if you live to be half my age."

"Shhh" Revas hissed, "There are darkspawn close"

Alistair bit his lip and nodded

Revas began to creep forwards suddenly she feel to her knee gripping her head in pain. Alistair ran to her side and held her, "Revas? Are you okay?"

He could see her bite back her pain, she pushed him off of her, "I'm fine..." she took a deep breath seemly to clear her head. "let us just get through this quickly"

The battle took its toll on this once great fortress, many of the pillars had toppled over forcing them to take different routes to the main camp, bypassing the Grey Warden camp completely. This both please and saddened him as the memories of all his friends were to much for him to handle at this point. As they drew closer to the main camp the darkspawn began to reveal themselves and to his horror some of them were wearing pieces of the Kings armor. As he beheaded the last of them shouting out in anger Wynne touch his shoulder and he could feel magic sweeping into him, calming his nerves. He turn to Wynne and gave her a smile of thanks.

"Are you alright Alistair?" she asked sweetly.

He shrugged, "I don't know. It just feels wrong to find this here, pawed over by the darkspawn and thick with their rot."

"I know. I feel it, too. But he is not the first king to ever fall in battle or even the first to fall to darkspawn."

As he listen to Wyyne he watched, Revas ripped the armor off of the darkspawn corpse handing it to Shale. Revas glanced at him as he replied, "Yes, but this wound cuts deeper"

Revas eyes grew soft as she gazed at him. He knew she understood, she had after all lost her mother.

With each darkspawn kill his anger grew, with each piece of Calin armor he found his rage began to seep out of him until finally everything vanished into numbness. He fell to his knees a cold sting touched his cheek, he was crying. There in front of him was his King and his brother, hanging crudely off a cross over looking a field of death. He could feel his heart breaking at the sight as his numbness faded away.

"They left him here as a message" Morrigan grunted.

"Or as a trophy" Oghren said.

Alistair ignored them as he continue to stare at his brother. A warm snout touch his hand. He looked down at Fen and smiled as the dog nuzzled into him. Then he felt her touch on his shoulder. Her warmth filled his body, he stood to face her. Revas eyes were full of sadness but it some how comfit him. She smiled at him knowing that no words would be right for this moment. He then turned to face his King and whispered.

"Forgive us, my king. Once we've flushed the darkspawn from their holes and bought ourselves some time, we'll be back to see you to the maker"

-()-()-

Revas watched Alistair as he helped Shale carry Calin body to the Grey Warden camp. Morrigan protested the idea saying that it would waste time but Revas ignored her, she understood that one of Calin wishes was to be a Grey Warden so then it was only fitting to see him off in the heart of that army camp. They prepared the pryer and before lighting it Alistair spoke only a few word for his former King. Revas had been to many funerals death was a common sight in the alienage. As the fire was lit and Calin began to burn Alistair turned away and walked further into the camp. As everyone began to disperse Revas stayed and stared at the fire.

"You were always a shadow that loomed over my people. Our future was always in your hands and we waited for you to make it better." She took a deep breath "We hated you. I hated you and that makes me ashamed. You never knew of our plight and I do believe that you would have helped us." She glanced over her shoulder and saw Alistair slumped near a fire. "You seemed like a good man" she said as she returned her gaze to Calin "You were Alistair brother, his kin and that would have made you my kin". Revas looked up into the night sky, the moon was shinning down on her. "I wish to give you a gift to help guide you to a peaceful eternity."

Revas closed her eyes and began to sing a Dalish eulogy. It was a song that she had only heard her mother sing to her once, it was different and more heart felt then the version the city elves sang. She sang with her heart, she wanted the Creators to hear and feel her pain, her love for this kind man. She wanted his soul to be blessed so that one day they may meet again. More importantly she wanted Alistair to find peace in the songs words, he had lost so many people already he didn't need another soul to fight for.

_hahren na melana sahlin_

_emma ir abelas_

_souver'inan isala hamin_

_vhenan him dor'felas_

_in uthenera na revas_

_vir sulahn'nehn_

_vir dirthera_

_vir samahl la numin_

_vir lath sa'vunin_

_elder your time is come_

_now I am filled with sorrow_

_weary eyes need resting_

_heart has become grey and slow_

_in waking sleep is freedom_

_we sing, rejoice_

_we tell the tales_

_we laugh and cry_

_we love one more day_

A tear slip down her cheek as she sung the last word and silence returned to the camp. She bowed one last time in front of her king, "May you find peace. I hope to meet you again. Creators protect you"

When she turned she notice Alistair move into a still standing Grey Warden tent, she followed without hesitation. As she enter the tent she saw him sitting in front Calin armor and Duncan weapons.

"They both died too soon" he sobbed.

She swiftly moved to his side, "They died with honor"

He shook his head, "what honor is there to be hung for all the world to see"

"The darkspawn know nothing of honor. They are cruel creature and they will suffer for this"

Alistair traced his hand along the royal symbol on the chest plate, "Thank you for your song"

She smiled, "He deserved nothing less then a Dalish blessing"

He turned and kissed her gently, she could feel his tear soak into her skin. He released the kiss and whispered, "please don't leave me tonight"

Revas nodded and kissed him, pouring every bit of her love into him. It said more then any words ever could. He kissed her back gratefully and they both laid down holding each other tightly as the night grew old.


	18. Chapter 18 Closer then you think

**Chapter 18 - Closer then you think**

Flemeth remained alive something Morrigan never needed to know. Revas was tired, they had fought too many darkspawn in The Wilds and the last thing she wanted was to fight a powerful mage. Besides Flemeth made a convincing argument and Revas knew that sparing her life would one day pay off for her. Leaving the blight infested wilds behind was a welcome relief for the group. Revas could see the tension leave Alistair a litter more each day, the screaming of the darkspawn began to fade and for the first time she could hear nothing but the silence of the road. As the days past the road became smaller as the trees grew larger, soon they were in the heart of the Brecilian forest but yet there were still no signs of the Dalish. They made camp against the bottom of a large cliff giving them more security from attackers. Revas sat by the campfire and gazed at Alistair, he seem to take no notice of her as he continued to clean his brother armor. His reflection shined off its clean surface but he still continued to scrub it. _It's as if he can see the darkspawn taint on it, _ she thought wearily. Revas look away from him and down to her books that she took from the Cirlce of Magi, even though she had read them many times she still felt ill prepared for her meeting with the Dalish. _At least I will be able to speak with them unlike the others. _ Revas tired to teach Alistair the Elven language per to his request but other distraction seem to come up each and every time. She sighed as Fen nuzzled his nose into her hand. The forest seemed calm, the crackle from the fire echoed all around them. Revas finger twitched nervously she wasnt used to the calm and it now unsettled her. She stood and stretched yawning loudly, all but her and Alistair had gone to bed and he was lost in his own world. She picked up her bow and arrows and headed off towards the forest, Fen leapt in front of her and whined.

"Don't worry boy" she said as she patted his head, "There's nothing to worry about" she went to move past Fen but he raced to block her way. "Will you move if I catch you a tastily treat"

Fen just whined again.

Revas placed her hand on her hips frustrated, "I don't need to explain myself to you" she glared at the dog, "if you are worried then join me, if not move."

Fen bowed his head and moved aside.

Revas nodded, "good now watch over the camp" She then strolled past Fen and out of the light of the camp fire.

The forest was still and reminded her of the one in her dreams, she wasn't sure what she was looking for. She hoped that she would run into the Dalish clan and their mission could finally continue. Revas soon came across a small creek and crouch near it. She stared at her reflection and touched her ears, "What are they going to think of me" she sighed. "the Dalish hate anything connected to the humans" She cupped the cool water and splashed it on her face. A low growl formed behind her. Revas body froze and her ears twitched. The growl began to multiply until a word could be heard in the rumble.

"Elf"

Revas leapt backwards readying her bow, "show yourself" she snarled.

Without warning a human sized wolf sprang out of the shadows and attacked her. She loosened an arrow as she dodged the creatures lunge. A second wolf then pounced from behind her and pinned her to the ground. Revas ripped out her hunting knife and plunged it into the wolfs side. It jerked off her and howled in pain. She rolled away the rocketed back onto her feet, three more wolves had joined the fight and Revas watched as the one she stabbed toss her hunting knife away. She ready another arrow and slowly back up against a tree and scanned the battle field. As the wolves began to surround her she noted that the branches above them were half broken. She shot an arrow at the branchs but the strike wasn't strong enough. The white wolf laughed as it crouched down and leapt towards her. Revas pulled out an arrow, there was no time to use her bow, she then stab it into the wolf belly, volts off its head and into the tree. The wolf glared up at her as she raced towards the heart of loose branches, kicking it and bring it down upon the wolf pack. The wolves tried to run but they were crushed under the weight of the large branches. Revas return to the forest floor but was tackled to the ground immediately.

The white wolf, still bleeding heavily snarled at her, "You will pay elf " it tightened its grip on her cutting into her skin. She could feel its warm blood dripping onto her and she tired to squirm free. The wolf ears pricked up as a howl echo through the forest. The white wolf released her and back away into the shadows, "Soon elf".

-()-()-

Revas return to camp after cleaning herself at the creek, but there was no one there. She cautiously walk towards the dwindling fire, she could hear no sound not even Oghren loud snoring. Then she saw Calian armor lying next the fire. Revas ripped out her bow and arrow and span around to be faced with an elf.

"Hamin falon"

Revas glared, "Don't tell to to relax, where are my friends?"

The female elf glared at her, "elvhen'alas"

"Ar'din nuvenin na'din" she hissed.

The elf smiled, "Ah so you understand and speak elvish"

She kept her aim on the elf steady, "I am a Grey Warden and and I demand you tell me where my companions are"

"At our camp"

"Take me to them"

"No"

Revas released the arrow purposely missing the elf, "I said take me to them!"

"We do not like Shems or elvhen'alas in our forest"

Revas ready another arrow.

"Enough" a voice shouted from the shadows.

The elf frowned and moved aside as a bold male elf walked towards Revas.

"Abelas Warden I am Zathrian keeper of this clan"

"I am Revas of the Grey Wardens and your clan have taken mine"

Zathrian nodded, "We believed them trespassers and wanted to remove them before they are turned"

"Turned?"

He waved her towards him, "come let us speak at our camp"

Revas glanced at her stuff.

"Elgar please have your scouts pack this camp up and bring it back with us"

The female elf bowed, "Yes keeper".

A group of elves jumped out of the trees and marched past Revas swiftly and surprisingly packing her camp. Zathrian motioned her to follow and she did so obediently.

-()-()-

Once Revas was reunited with her friends, Zathrian told them all about their blight with the warewolves. Revas touched the wolf scratch on her arms hoping that the taint inside her would shield her from anything worse. It seems that to get the Dalish to fight against the blight they needed to take care of this warewolf infestation, conveniently Zathrian knew exactly how to do this. Kill the leader wolf Witherfang and bring her heart to him. Once Revas agreed to help them they were shown to their camp which was located at the edge of the elven camp.

Revas went to make her way to the heart of the elven camp but then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Alistair.

He smiled at her, "excited aren't you?"

Revas glanced back at the elves camp fire, "I never thought I would be in a Dalish camp. I want to see how they live, what they are like"

"Right now they are on edge I think we need to give them time"

Revas sighed, "I understand that but..." She moved away from Alistair, "These are my roots they are my kin and I know only little about them."

Alistair followed her as she strolled towards the Halla pen, "right now to them you are an outsider. Be patient and after we help them they may be more welcoming."

A halla wandered over to Revas and she stroked its nose, "I am too tired to fight"

Alistair laughed, "you not fight? Whats happened to the feisty elf I first met?"

Revas laughed, "she got most of it kicked out of her"

Alistair hugged her, "hey, it will all be okay"

Revas smiled _will it Alistair, only if you knew what was happening with me. _She turned and kissed him, _I need to be strong I don't have the luxury of feeling sorry for myself. _"Come" she said, "It has been a long night and we have a large hunt tomorrow"

-()-()-

A low mist hung over the valley as Alistair sat sharpening his sword. Heavy footsteps crushing the grass headed towards him, Alistair shook his head, "What are you going to cause me another restless night of training?"

"Training?"

The voice was sweet which made him turn in surprise. It was a woman, she was beautiful with pale skin and long jet black hair. She reminded him of Revas so maybe for the first time he was actually dreaming. "Ah hello" he said shyly

"Hello" She paused to examine him, "it is rare for me to see someone in this part of the forest"

"And what are you doing wondering in a forest all alone"

The woman chuckled, "Do you believe I need protection?" The woman strolled seductively towards him. "Are you a knight in shinning armor?" she rubbed her hands over his chest.

Alistair shivered at her touch.

She smiled, "It has been a while since I have interacted with a human"

"You have a friendly manner of saying hello"

She laughed as she slowly couched him down to the ground, laying on top of him, "Why not show me how you say hello". Her hand slid down to his pants and her lips inched closer to his. He could feel his arousal growing in the back of his mind he kept thinking of Revas. Alistair shoved the woman off him and backed away.

"Look I don't care if this is a dream or not, your not Revas"

"Revas?" the woman cocked her head, "I know of that name" dark clouds began to form above her. "the wind and the tree whisper her name"

"Pardon?"

The woman eyes turned black, "I see you now, Warden"

The woman turned but Alistair snatched her arm and spun her around, "You are not leaving without telling me what you know about Revas."

The woman smiled, "This is your dream so I know what you know"

"bullshit!" he shouted, "I know I am in the fade and I am sick and tired of you spirits being so cryptic"

The woman smiled, "Ask your questions I am not bound by the fades law"

"What do you know about Revas?"

"She is important to the spirits here. They believe she can end something that will free both worlds"

"Why her?"

"She is not doing it alone"

"Whose helping her?"

The woman brow raised in amusement and he understood but before he could ask more a large wolf jumped out of the mist tackling her to the ground.

"Enough" he growled "You are over stepping your bounds spirit"

The woman stood and smiled at Alistair, "I will see you again soon human" she then vanished.

The wolf turned to face Alistair, "hello mortal prince"

"Why did you attack her? For the first time in this stupid realm someone was giving me answers"

"It is not her place"

"I don't care! First the archdemon knew about Revas and now that spirit, you can't lie about not knowing her"

"I told you to ask your human spirit"

"Well he is as closed mouth as the rest of them"

The wolf chuckled, "You are never this forceful in the waking world"

"What? How do you know what I am like?"

The wolf sat, "That I will answer" the wolf suddenly turned into a dog.

"Fen?"

The dog barked and then spun around chasing his tail before turning back into a wolf. "I am Fen'Harel The Dread Wolf."

Alistair eyes widen, "So the elven gods are real?"

"Very"

"I saw you in the sloth demon dream"

Fen'Harel rolled on his back and rubbed it against the grass, "I had to keep my eye on you"

"Why are you following us?"

"I am protecting her as your human spirit is protecting you" Fen'Harel then turned back to face him, "You must not tell her"

"Im not keeping her in the dark about this"

Fen'Harel growled, "Do not defy me human"

"You are not my god"

Fen'Harel launched at Alistair knocking him to the ground, he bared his teeth, "Be very careful human". The sound of running alerted Fen'Harel, "Your protector is here human. As for Revas I will give you time to rethink about you opening your royal mouth." He then leapt off Alistair and ran into the mist.

Valor ran towards Alistair his sword drawn, "Where is that wolf?"

"Gone"

Valor sheathed her sword and helped Alistair up, "It is not the first time that wolf made things go sour."

"Valor you know what is happening. Tell me please"

"You are not ready young Warden"

Alistair threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "Not ready? I am about to be king. I have to stop a blight I am ready for what ever you throw at me"

"I told you the truth, Alistair I am preparing you for a battle in the fade, a large one"

"What battle?"

"One that you are not ready for"

"Again with this shit, I am not doing this"

Valor shook his head, "Then Revas will die."

Alistair heart stopped, "No"

"Yes, now stop all this nonsense and do your duty" Valor unsheathed his sword.

Alistair lifted his sword in the air as more soldiers appear behind Valor.

-()-()-

The forest was distorted she could hear no singing so she was safe from the darkspawn but there was no hawk in the sky. She hated to admit it but she miss the comforting sight of that hawk. She could feel a strange desire in her, she wanted to hunt but it was different from the darkspawn urges. She wanted to run through the forest and kill anything that moved, she was hungry. _The wolfs taint is changing me. _She clutched her head in pain, "Why can't I get a break?" she sobbed.

"Poor thing"

Revas turned it was the wolf that had visited her here before, "What do you want?"

"I am here to help you"

Revas laughed, "So you want me to do drills, no wait sit ups, sword play training?"

The wolf chuckled, "amusing" he flicked his tail, "I know what is happening to you"

"You do?"

"I can smell the wolf blood in your veins, soon you will be one of them. Unless you take my help"

"Who are you?"

He smiled a wicked smile, "I am Fen'Harel"

"The Dread Wolf" She backed away, "Harellan"

"This is no trick da'vhenan, I am the only one that can help you"

The world around her began to distort more and the pain in her head was spreading to the rest of her body. "Fine" Revas grunted

Fen'Harel grinned flashing his fangs, "I will give you a way to find Witherfang and to break the curse before it takes over you"

Her heart pounded rapidly, "Do it" she bared her teeth, "But I swear if this does not help me I will hunt you down and turn you into a floor rug"

Fen'Harel laughed, "good to see your spark is back"

-()-()-

**Hamin** (_hah-MEEN_): rest, relax. Deconstructing: "mi": blade; "in": inside. 'Sheath your knife'?

**Falon** (_fah-LOHN_): friend.

**elvhen'alas** (_el-VEHN-ALL-us_): dirt elves

**Ar'din nuvenin na'din.** (_ahr-DEEN noo-VHEY-nihn nah-deen_): I don't want to kill you.

**Abelas** (_ah-BEY-lahs_): Sorrow. Also used as an apology.

**Harellan** (_hah-REHL-LAHN_): trickster

**da'vhenan** (_dah-VEY-nahn_): little heart


End file.
